Harry Snape
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: Harry enters his 6th year at Hogwarts. He learns more about himself. This is going to be a difficult year for him. Will he be able to handle it or will he break under the pressure of being Harry Snape? Beware of coming warnings!
1. New School Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summery:** Harry enters his 6th year at Hogwarts. He learns more about himself. This is going to be a difficult year for him. Will he be able to handle it or will he break under the pressure of being Harry Snape?

Note: I got the idea to write this story from reading _Formidolosus Draco, Take Me_ Away by _LanaMariah_ which is mainly about Draco and Harry's relationship. My most favorite part of LanaMariah's story was the parts with Harry and his father (Severus Snape). I e-mailed her and asked if she had any problems with my taking her initial idea with Snape and Lily marrying after James died and Severus raising Harry as his own. She had no problem with it and only asked that she can read my story. Well, I hope you enjoy it Aimee! Thank you again! And everyone, please check out Formidolosus Draco, Take Me Away!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry groaned as the light from his side lamp hit his eyes effectively waking him from his peaceful slumber.

"Time to get up Harry," he heard his mother's voice say, "Your Dad's almost ready to leave." Harry blinked the last sleepiness from his eyes as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. His mother stood a few feet from the bed. She was still dressed in her nightgown and her hair was in a messy pony tail. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was six fifty. Way too early to be up in his opinion.

"Morn'n, Mum," Harry mumbled his voice still thick with sleep. Lily smiled and said the same.

"You had better hurry," She continued, "You know your Dad doesn't like to wait." Harry nodded and began to gather his clothes for the day. His trunk was already packed so all he had to do was get Hedwig ready to take her to Hogwarts. His mother left the room.

This year he was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father, Severus Snape was a professor at the school. Previously, he had been the potions professor but this year was being transferred to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He knew his dad was very excited to finally teach the DADA class; and he was very happy for his father.

After a short shower to wake him-self up a little he quickly dressed and made sure he had everything before he left.

"Why does Dad insist on leaving _this_ early in the morning? The student's won't be arriving until tonight!" Evan complained as he saw his older brother, Harry, shut the door to his bedroom. Harry just smiled. He felt the same way.

Harry had several younger siblings, three to be exact. Evan had just turned fourteen and was going into his fourth year at Hogwarts as a Slytherin. Evan was the current Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Evan had inherited their fathers raven hair but he left it at a short length.

The Snape's third child was a girl by the name of Sydney. She was eleven and would be twelve October 27, and she was beginning her second year in Gryffindor. She excelled in Potions (more then any of the other Snape children) and had inherited they're father's no-nonsense attitude when it came to the craft of potion making. Sydney had dark blonde hair with a red tinge to it.

The youngest of the Snape children was Dale who would be six December the first. He was currently attending a Muggle elementary school and loved it. He, out of all the Snape children, was looking forward to school. Dale also had dark raven hair but had their mothers bright emerald eyes.

"You ask that every year, Evan," Harry smirked as he carried his heavy trunk down the stairs, his younger brother following closely behind with a scowl on his face.

"Well there is _no_ sensible reason for anyone to be up at this hour on our last day of holiday! We should at least be able to sleep in until nine like everyone else, then catch the Hogwarts Express." Evan continued. Harry suddenly felt a twinge of guilt at that comment. He was the reason they couldn't travel on the express any more.

A voice behind them startled them both. "Your last day of holiday was _yesterday_, Evan, and I did warn you to get to bed early, not stay up half the night." Harry smirked slightly as Evan cringed. Evan was what one would call a night person. He loved to stay up at all hours of the night, but hated the mornings.

"No matter," their father continued. "You can sleep for a few hours once we get there as I will be busy with some last minute work." Evan looked very relieved at this piece of news. Harry was too.

"Is your sister ready?" Severus asked.

"We haven't seen her," answered Evan.

"I'll go look for her you two go say good-bye to everyone." And with that he left the room, his teaching robes billowing behind him.

"I've already said good-bye to Dale," Evan said after their father left the room. Harry nodded and made his way up the stairs.

Entering Dale's room Harry blinked at the sudden darkness. The curtains were pulled over the window blocking the sun where it was nearly impossible to see anything. Making it to the bed, Harry found his youngest brother sprawled sideways, limbs in every which way. He smiled and located his stomach and began a tickle-attack. Dale's eyes sprung open and he began giggling and laughing hysterically. After a few moments Harry relented.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Harry teased with a smile as he turned the light on.

Dale grinned. "I'm not a sleepy-head! It's too early to be up!" He argued.

"Oh, well in that case," Harry made to turn the side lamp back out but Dale stopped him.

"Is everyone else up," he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I think Mum's going back to sleep after we leave."

Dale pouted. "I wanna go with you."

"I know but you can't. You have school here. Besides, I'll see you before you know it." Harry tried to reassure Dale.

"But I don't want you all to leave," Dale continued pouting; his big green eyes pleading.

"You have to keep Mum company don't you?" Harry asked. They went through his every year. When he had started Hogwarts he had had to deal with _both_ Evan and Sydney wanting to come. By now he was an expert at how to leave without causing a big tantrum or something from one of his younger siblings.

Dale nodded.

"Well Evan, Syd and I will take care of Dad while you take care of Mum." Harry knew his father would cringe if he heard what he just said, but it cheered Dale up considerably.

"Deal?" He asked.

"Deal," came the small reply before he was hugged.

Harry quickly said good-bye and hugged Dale one last time. "Go back to sleep okay?" Dale nodded and Harry turned the light out again and left the room.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he was pulled into a hug by his mother. "Have a good year," She said before releasing him and moving to hug Sydney and Evan.

Harry knew the comment by his mother was more directed at him. She was thinking about his past few years at Hogwarts, which had not been necessarily 'good.'

Evan, Harry and Sydney watched their mother and father hug, kiss and say they're good-bye's before they're father led them to the fireplace and they each flooed to Hogwarts, landing in their fathers rooms.

There father's rooms consisted of a common room, a kitchen, three bathrooms, three bedrooms and a small laboratory for their Dad's potions.

"I know that your all rather tired so why don't you all try and get a few more hours sleep?" Severus asked as he gathered some parchment off the table.

"Sounds good," Evan said as he put his trunk in the corner next to Harry's and Sydney's. Severus snorted in amusement and left the room. Evan took Severus' rooms while Harry and Sydney took the guestrooms.

* * *

Entering the teachers quarters Severus glanced at the people in the room. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were seated at the large round table and both looked up as he entered. Severus quickly sat down next to Albus and nodded his head in greeting to the headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore said smiling, his eyes twinkling. "How was your summer holiday?"

"It went well, Albus," answered Severus.

"And how are your children? I bet they weren't too receptive to waking up early to come here," She inquired with a knowing smile. She along with Albus had known Severus' children from the time they were all born.

Severus snorted. That was an understatement. Evan was always the worst to get up though. "You are definitely right."

"And how is young, Harry?" Albus asked curiously and Minerva also looked at Severus for the answer.

Severus sighed. The past few years had definitely been difficult for his eldest son.

During his fourth year Harry had been forced to participate in a competition designed for much older and more experienced wizards by a binding magical contract.

It was known as the TriWizard Tournament and people had been known to die in the past during the tournament.

He had been scared out of his wits for Harry. Lily hadn't been any better. She was hysterical when she'd learned Harry was a competitor. Severus had been furious.

Each and every task was torture for them. Then, during the last task, when Harry and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts competitor, had disappeared by portkey they had panicked not knowing if Harry was okay or where he was.

Dumbledore traced the portkeys rout and created his own portkeys. Severus, against Dumbledore's wishes, insisted on going. When they had arrived at the place (which they discovered was a graveyard) where the two boys had been portkeyed it didn't take too long to locate them.

Lily and Severus had each felt several emotions. Shock at the state he was in, horror at what had happened and fury. Fury that they're son had been forced to go through all of this. That fury had only intensified after they learned what had happened.

They learned that the Defense teach of that year had in fact been a Death Eater in disguise. And that this Death Eater had made the TriWizard cup into a portkey.

Cedric Diggory was dead; killed by the killing curse. Harry was unconscious because of a concussion combined with the crucatious curse being cast on him. Severus had quickly assessed his eldest son's injuries before portkeying back to Hogwarts and into the hospital wing. It had been several days before Harry had even woken.

Aurors who interrogated the Death Eaters who had been captured had learned that the kidnapping had been done because Harry was Severus Snape's son.

The Wizarding world knew of Harry Potter. They knew of the one year old who had defeated Lord Voldemort. They also knew that James Potter had died.

But what they did not know was that Harry Potter and Harry Snape were one in the same.

_Lily and James Potter had had a happy relationship and marriage. They had both been ecstatic when Lily had become pregnant with Harry._

_James had been an Auror and had worked with Severus Snape ( his childhood rival) many times. During those times together they had learned to respect each other. They never out right became friends, but they did share respect for one another._

_James had known that his wife had dated Severus for about a year while they had been in school and had one night, during they're work together had pulled Severus aside and asked him to come to dinner. Severus, to say the least had been shocked but curiosity had gotten the best of him and he agreed, reluctantly._

_That night, after dinner James had pulled both his wife and Severus into the living room, where little Harry was asleep in his play pen. He began to talk to them about the future. He told them he knew that it was a possibility that he would not survive this war. But he didn't want his wife to be left alone, unhappy and as an only parent. It was during that conversation he gave his consent for them to date and possibly marry should anything happen to him. Both Lily and Severus had been floored. That had been the last possible thing they had expected James to every say._

_James had gone up in Severus' respect, shocking Severus. James had put pride away and concentrated on the future of his family before anyone else. Even though he severely disliked the man who he was agreeing to care for his family should anything happen to himself. James had known that his family would be well cared for with Severus._

_Sadly, just nine months after that conversation James had been killed during the attack. Lily had been willing to sacrifice herself for Harry's life and when the killing curse was cast in they're direction it rebound onto Voldemort. The magic that Lily had created, magic of the heart, had protected both her and her son from death that night._

_It was over a year later when Severus and Lily had gotten married. Severus had also legally adopted Harry as his own son._

Harry's fifth year had been just as difficult. Kidnapping threats were common for the Snape children that year. Security had been enhanced at the school and Harry, Evan and Sydney had not been allowed to leave the school grounds without escorts. It had been a very tense year.

In May, Severus had gone to the Ministry to finalize some paperwork he had with the ministry. Harry had received a note from the Death Eaters telling him that they had his father and that they would kill him. They had supplied a picture (unknown to Harry polyjuice potion had been given to one of they're victims) and that was enough to scare Harry into action. Harry, his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Draco had all gone to the ministry. Harry had refrained from telling his brother and sister in fear they would follow. When they got to the Ministry they realized it was a trap.

Severus had been shocked to be told that Harry was in the ministry. Why was Harry there? What had happened? Was he okay? So many questions had gone through his mind.

He along with several other ministry employees, most Aurors, had raced to the Department of Mysteries.

Once there they had found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Draco fighting Death Eaters. As soon as he assessed the situation, Severus jumped in to help his son, nephew and they're friends.

Severus' heart clenched painfully as he saw a wand pointed at Harry and heard the beginning of the killing curse cast. On instinct he pointed his wand at the offending Death Eater and cast a powerful stunner before the man could finish the curse. He looked over at Harry to see his green eyes staring straight at him, several emotions flicking through them. Shock, fear and relief were prominent.

Later, when the children were all back safely at Hogwarts Harry told his parents what had happened. Harry luckily had sustained very minor injures and hadn't required a stay in the hospital wing.

Severus sighed before answering Dumbledore's question. "He's as well as can be expected." There wasn't really much more he could say. The past few years had taken they're toll on Harry – on all of them. Severus had even considered taking Harry out for the year to give him a break, but he knew Harry wouldn't tolerate it.

"But your still concerned," Minerva said in a quiet voice. It wasn't a question.

Severus glanced at her. "Of course I'm concerned. We have all had two very difficult years. My children have to worry about being kidnapped or harmed by the remaining Death Eaters and Dark Lord supporters every day; they shouldn't have to. They're just kids!" He said empathically. "I just hope this year isn't _as_ eventful."

Minerva smiled in understanding. To everyone who didn't know him, the man seemed cold and unfeeling. But she knew better.

"I promise I'm doing all I can to keep your children safe, Severus," Dumbledore spoke sincerely.

"I'm know, Albus, and I appreciate it."

"Who's the new potions professor?" Severus asked curiously after a moments silence. He had yet to hear much about the new professor.

"His name is Jack Cage." Dumbledore answered with a knowing smile. The man had taught Potions for almost eighteen years and wanted it to be taught right. "He had his masters in Potions making and from what I have seen is very capable of teaching a kids." Severus nodded but didn't comment. He would see for himself who this Jack Cage was tonight at the feast.

End of Chapter One

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the first chapter of Harry Snape. I'm not very imaginative when it comes to names and couldn't think of a better name. Suggestions are welcome! Updates on this story will be once a week as it is almost completed (currently 50 + pages!). I only have a few more scenes to write until it is completed. Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Brotherly Concern

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did my Dad would have his retirement dream of owning a boat to live in the rest of his life.

Notes: In answer to some of the questions I received.

Does Harry know that he is Harry Potter: No he does not. He knows _of_ Harry Potter. As do his siblings. They do not know _he_ is Harry Potter, either.

Harry's scar: either Harry's mother cast a strong concealment charm over it, or the magic his mother created that fateful Halloween night protected them both from not getting hurt. We'll see.

Voldemort: is dead.

Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sydney, Evan and Harry waited with their father by the door that led into the Great Hall. They were waiting for the other students to arrive in a few minutes time.

The doors opened and the Hogwarts students began filing in, Harry and his siblings scanned the sea of students for the familiar faces of they're friends. Each found they're friends quickly and went with them to their respective tables.

"Please let the announcements be short!" Ron said hopefully. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in amusement. Ron was always hungry and had no patience to wait, especially when it came to food.

"I wonder who the new Defense teacher is this year," Hermione commented looking at the teachers table and scanning it for a new face.

A man with dark brown hair flecked with light grey sat next to Professor McGonagall. He had a kind but worn look to him.

"That must be Jack Cage," commented Harry.

"That's the new DADA professor?" Ron asked, his voice showing his surprise.

"Actually our Dad's the new Defense professor this year," Sydney said from her spot a few places down the table.

"_Your_ Dad's the new DADA professor!" Ron asked shocked.

Harry smiled. "Yup, Dumbledore finally gave him the job."

"So that man," she motioned to the brunette man at the teachers table, "must be the new potions professor." Harry nodded in confirmation.

Silently Ron (though impatiently), Hermione and Harry watched the new first years get sorted. When the sorting was over Dumbledore stood to begin his yearly speech.

"Welcome every to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you all had pleasant and enjoyable summer holidays, but alas a new year has began and its time to get back work. This year we have a few changes, Professor Severus Snape is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," at this proclamation the students began to whisper to each other. They had known that Professor Snape had always wanted the Defense position, but they had never _expected_ him to actually get it. Dumbledore silenced them after a moment. "Also, our new potions professor is Professor Jack Cage. I expect you to welcome him into our school accordingly. Now," he began after a moment. "Mr. Filch our caretaker has requested that I repeat our policies regarding the Weasley Wizard Wheezes candies andprank materials," at this Ron both blushed and beamed with pride. "use of the prank materials is prohibited and those caught will be properly punished. Also, the Forbidden Forest is again, off limits to everyone." He paused a moment before continuing. "Quidditch tryouts begin the first week of October and for those interested in joining the team, please sign the forms posted in your common rooms. Thank you everyone and let the feast begin!" With that delicious looking food appeared on the plates. Everyone immediately began to dig in excitedly.

After a fulfilling meal they headed to they're common rooms.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since school began and it was already in full swing. Hermione seemed to be having a great time with the new curriculum while Harry, Ron and Draco couldn't wait until they got a break from it.

Harry had known Draco since they had been toddlers and they had become fast friends. When they had started Hogwarts they had both hoped to be in the same house, but Draco went to Slytherin and Harry into Gryffindor.

The sorting hat had had a very difficult time deciding which house Harry should be placed. It deemed him smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, loyal to those he cared for but he had too many Slytherin traits to enter Hufflepuff. So it had come down to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ultimately it chose Gryffindor.

Draco and Harry had been disappointed about not being in the same house but had agreed to still spend time together.

Hermione was fine with Draco and rather liked him as a friend. She enjoyed discussing they're classes and homework with him.

Ron however hadn't even given him a chance. He did not like Draco and that was that. Any time they were around each other they fought, often getting detention.

So Harry had split his time between Ron and Hermione, and Draco. Hermione often joined Harry and Draco when they were together as well, much to Ron's annoyance.

During Harry's fourth year when he was forced to compete in the TriWizard Tournament Draco and Ron had come to an understanding. They tried to be civil while around Harry, as he was one of they're best friends.

During his fifth year Harry was still dealing with what had happened with the TriWizard Tournament. Ron and Draco tried even harder to get along so they could help their friend. Slowly they did form a friendship, but it was still very turbulent.

Currently Harry was sitting in the library researching his potions homework with his friends. Professor Gage was a strict teacher, but not nearly as bad as Severus was.

Harry could tell Severus was really enjoying teaching defense. He was still strict and had a short patience but it was more bearable for everyone to be in class with him.

"Have you found anything on the bruke root?" Ron asked glancing up from the book he was flipping through.

"Umm… I think I found it," answered Draco. He set the book he had in his arms down on the table and pointed to the passage to the bruke root.

"Thanks!" Ron answered happily. One thing he liked about Draco being around was that he knew potions pretty well.

"Harry," a voice behind them called. Harry glanced up from his parchment. It was Evan.

"Yeah," asked Harry.

"I was just told you haven't signed up for Quidditch tryouts," he tried sounding like it didn't matter, but Harry could tell it did.

He sighed. "Yeah, so?" _'Please don't let this turn into a fight!'_ he silently hoped. They had fought on this enough already.

"So your allowed to try out for the team. Why don't you?" asked Evan.

"I don't want to," was the calm response from Harry.

"But you're a great player!"

"That may be, but I still don't want to play Quidditch." In the corner of his eye Harry could see Ron standing there with a hopeful look on his face. They too, had argued about Harry not wanting to play Quidditch several times. But Harry was adamant.

"That's not fair!" cried Evan angrily. "You know even Mum and Dad want you to play!" He tried again.

Harry nodded. It was no secret that their mother and father wanted Harry to fly again. It was one of the things Harry had quite after fourth year. There hadn't been any Quidditch that year but after the tournament Harry just wasn't interested any more. It didn't seem important to him any more.

"What's going on here?" The silky voice of their father came from behind them.

"Nothing," both Harry and Evan said in unison.

Severus eyed them critically for several long moments before speaking. "Follow me."

Harry managed to quash a groan, turning to his friends he said, "I'll see you later," and with that he followed his father and brother out of the library and through the halls of Hogwarts.

Severus led them to his quarters in the dungeons. Once the door closed and they were in the common room he turned to his two eldest sons. He was not pleased.

"Do not lie to me," he said sternly. "I do not tolerate lying. Now tell me what this is all about."

Harry heard Evan sigh. "We were arguing about Quidditch. I asked him why he hasn't signed up yet for tryouts."

Their father was silent for a moment. "Maybe you _should_ tryout." He addressed Harry.

Harry looked up and glared at Evan. "No, I don't want to play."

Harry now heard his father sigh; he didn't know if it was because of annoyance or disappointment though. "Why not, Harry? You used to love it," he allowed a small smile. "Your mother and I used to have the hardest time even getting you off your broom when you were younger. What changed?" He finished frowning. Harry could see the concern in his dark eyes.

"I'm just not interested. I don't want to play. Can I go now?" He asked hopefully. When Severus nodded he quickly fled the room leaving Evan and his father alone.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Evan finally said clenching his fists in frustration. "He loves Quidditch! Why won't he play?"

Severus sighed, also frustrated with his eldest son. "Your right, it doesn't make any sense." He agreed.

"Do you think he's okay?" Evan asked concern etched on his face. Severus sighed and pulled Evan into a gentle hug.

"I don't know, Evan." He said quietly.

End of Chapter Two

June 5, 2006

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them and love reading them! Sorry this chapter isn't verylong. But the next will be longer and will be posted Saturday or Sunday. Please Review! And have a great week everyone!


	3. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would probably have more pets!

Chapter Three

Three weeks had passed since Evan and Harry's argument and both had stayed away from the topic of Quidditch. Evan was still angry that Harry wasn't trying out but he had realized that pushing his brother was not helping.

Tryouts were beginning soon and Evan, Ron, and Ginny were looking forward to them. Ginny had been playing as the Gryffindor Seeker the past year and planned to this year since Harry wasn't going to play. Ron was playing Keeper again and Evan was playing Seeker for Slytherin.

"Are you sure you don't want to come," Draco asked. Harry looked up from the book he was reading.

"No thanks. I'm going to finish my homework." Harry gave a small smile.

"Are you sure? It could be fun to watch everyone tryout. Maybe we could even play a game after everyone's off the field." Ron suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Harry answered firmly. He appreciated what they were trying to do, but he just didn't want to play Quidditch. He watched as they left. Sighing sadly he turned his attention back to his homework.

Looking up from his homework he began flipping though his book but couldn't find what he needed. He needed to go to the library.

After nearly ten minutes of looking Harry finally found the book he would need to complete his homework.

"Madam Prince?" he called librarian who was no where in sight, but he knew she was close. Receiving no answer Harry began to look around.

Walking by a window he paused. The window overlooked the Quidditch field and he could see the tryouts clearly. A lot of people were there. Part of him wanted to be there with them. There was no other feeling like being on a broom going full speed. When his brother had started playing on Slytherin he had expected there to be fights between them, but there never were. The game was tougher then ever because Evan knew how he played from games they had played growing up. It made it a lot more fun to play.

"Mr. Snape?" Madam Prince's voice pulled his attention away from the window.

He smiled politely. "Can I check out this book for homework?" He held out the book so she could see it. After a moment she nodded. "Thank you Madam," and with that he left the library.

He had almost reached Gryffindor Tower. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him; when a hand landed on his shoulder he yelped in surprise. "Professor Cage!" he said in surprise.

The man smiled lightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Mr. Snape."

"That's okay, I was distracted," Harry said honestly. He couldn't believe he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone walk up behind him in the quiet hallway. It was very rare that someone managed to sneak up on him. Living with his father, Harry had developed a good sense for people walking into a room because when his father walked he was very quiet and made little sound.

"Are you busy?" Professor Cage asked.

"I was going to finish my homework," answered Harry, though he was curious why his professor had asked.

"If you prefer you can come help me with some potions," Professor Cage offered a polite smile on his lips. "You can always finish you homework later."

After a moment of consideration Harry nodded. He enjoyed making potions, he just wasn't the best at it, but he could make an adequate potion. Besides, it might be best to get his mind on something other than homework for a while.

The walk to the Potions classroom was quiet and Professor Cage began explaining the potion he was making.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to make some burn relieving salve for her stocks in the hospital wing."

Harry nodded. He was familiar with the potion and knew the ingredients pretty well. He and his father had made it together a few times in the past; Severus liked keeping extra potions around the house should the need arise to use them.

They worked well for the next half hour only talking small talk. Professor Cage asked a few questions about school and his family but otherwise kept to himself. Harry felt more then saw the man staring at him at times but didn't feel it was necessary to leave. He was only helping the man with one potion, and they were almost done. Then he could leave.

Harry sighed as he added the curry seed to the light brown salve in the cauldron. There were only a few more ingredients to add before they were finished. The potion had to turn dark brown before it was completed.

He looked up as he heard a bubbling sound. _'Where is that coming from?'_ he wondered as he looked over toward Professor Cage's potion. It sounded like it was coming from there. But he _knew_ it shouldn't be bubbling. Not of the correct ingredient were added. The bubbling continued to get louder and he could now see splashes coming from the cauldron. This was not good!

"Move!" He shouted to Professor Cage who stood dumbly a few feet away. He couldn't think of anything better to say. His professor _should_ know what was happening. He _was_ the Potions professor after all. He himself made to get away from the bubbling cauldron.

_BOOM!_

The potion exploded. Harry gasped as he tried to cover himself. There was no telling what the botched potion would do if it touched him.

Breathing deeply he slowly raised himself from the potions classroom floor. The floor and tables surrounding the cauldrons he and his professor had been working at were covered in a medium brown goop that was speckled with blue. He heard movement near him and turned to see Professor Cage emerging from underneath a table.

"Are you okay," Professor Cage asked, surveying himself, the room and Harry.

Harry didn't answer. He'd been hit with the brown goop. He could feel it on his right arm, it was a burning sensation that was getting worse by the second. He could also feel it seeping into his clothes so he quickly removed his cloak to prevent himself from getting hurt worse.

"What was the last ingredient you added!" He asked alarmed. He needed to know so he could get healed quickly and properly.

"Umm…" Professor Cage stumbled a moment. He was eyeing Harry before his eyes locked onto the boy's injured arm which was now covered in boils and in some places bleeding freely. "Bat's wings," he finally answered. "Come on, I'll get you to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can examine you." He grabbed Harry by his uninjured arm and began pulling him toward the door.

Harry pulled free from the man's grasp. "That's okay," he said, his voice tightening a little from the pain in his arm. "I'll get there myself."

"Are you sure?" Professor Cage asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." Harry answered before walking around his professor and leaving the room. He had no intentions of going to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would most likely make him stay the night and he did not want to. Instead he was going to his fathers. He knew Severus could heal him.

It didn't take long to reach Severus' rooms, which were guarded by a portrait of a woman dressed in dark velvety green. Saying the password, _'Garang,'_ he entered his fathers rooms.

"Dad?" he waited for an answer and sighed in relief as he heard the light foot-steps coming from the laboratory.

"Harry?" His father's voice was laced with concern. Entering the hallway he caught sight of his son. Harry watched as Severus looked him up and down curiously. "What happened?" Severus breathed, mostly out of surprise at seeing his son in the shape he was in. Harry was only wearing a white button up shirt and black pants, most of which was covered in the brown potion.

Harry heard an intake of breath from his father and he knew he had noticed his arm.

"I was helping Professor Cage when a potion exploded." Harry answered.

"What potion were you making?" His father asked as he led his eldest son into the living room and to the over stuffed couch.

"Burn salve," answered Harry, wincing slightly as his father removed his shirt. "Professor Cage added bat's wings and it exploded."

"Bat's wings!" Severus asked, his voice raising slightly. Harry nodded. His father didn't say anything more as he quickly stood and left the room, returning a moment later with some gauze and potions. By his stiff movement Harry could tell his father was very angry. Most wouldn't notice the difference in his father's moods, but he could. He guessed that came from living with him all of his life.

Twenty minutes later his dad had finished cleaning his arm and every other part of him that had been covered by the potion. Thankfully only his arm was badly injured. Severus then applied a salve that alleviated most of the pain and numbed his arm then he wrapped the gauze gently but tightly around the injury. By the time he was finished most of Harry's arm was covered in white gauze.

Once finished, his father sat back and eyed his son in a thoughtful manner. He didn't seem as angry.

"What happened? What were you doing making potions with Professor Cage?" Severus asked, his voice silky and smooth. His eyes showed what he was feeling though, anger mostly.

"He caught me coming back from the library. I was getting a book so I could finish homework. He asked if I wanted to help him make some potions for Madam Pomfrey and I agreed. He added bat wings and it exploded." Harry explained. He was feeling groggy now that his arm had been dealt with.

"Why did he add bat wings?" his father asked after a moment. Bat wings were not needed in the burn salve at all. Why was it even on the table with the other ingredients? It was a dangerous ingredient for that particular potion. An experienced potion's maker, as Professor Cage was supposed to be, should know better then to add that ingredient.

"I don't _know_!" Harry answered, frustration leaking into his voice. "Maybe he got confused." He too didn't understand why the bat wings would be there.

His father gave him a look. The look told him exactly what his father thought of that explanation. He didn't believe it at all.

Severus stood after a moment. "Rest there," He instructed. "I'm going to get the guest room ready." Harry nodded knowing it was useless to argue.

Ten minutes later Severus reentered the living room and beckoned Harry to follow him. Harry absently noted that his father must have asked the house elves to get some of his stuff from the Gryffindor common room; his pajamas and a few extra pairs of clothes were there on the credenza. Severus handed him his pajamas and instructed him to get dressed. It took him several moments to get the pants of his pajamas on but he found he couldn't get the shirt on.

"Dad," he said as he entered the guest room. "I can't get the shirt on." Severus just nodded and gently helped him into his shirt before pushing him into the bed and pulling the covers over him. "Drink this," he handed Harry a goblet. Harry absently noted it was a mild sleeping potion probably mixed with a light pain killer. Drinking it down quickly he handed the goblet to his father before quickly drifting to sleep.

Severus sighed as his son's breathing evened out. Harry was lucky he hadn't been hurt worse. Now his mind was racing with questions. _Why_ did Professor Cage add bat's wings? Was he trying to hurt Harry? Severus hadn't felt right about the new professor and this incident definitely didn't help his views on the professor.

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm posting the early because I won't be home Saturday. There is a Surfing competition that I want to see and I probably won't feel like posting anything afterward. And tomorrow is my friend's birthday! I hope you like the new chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the quicker I will post an update! Enjoy!


	4. A Fathers Anger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, my best friend and I would live together in a big house.

Harry Snape

Chapter Four

Harry could vaguely hear a loud voice nearby but he didn't really care. He was too comfortable as he was in the warm bed to care. He didn't want to wake up now. But the voice was getting louder. Blinking a few times he grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand. Casting the tempus spell he groaned in annoyance as he found it was only four a.m. He didn't want to get up now. It was too early and now he was aware of the throbbing in his arm.

"_I don't care!"_ a voice, his father's voice, he recognized carried into the room. He was obviously arguing with someone. Walking over toward the door he opened it and slipped out, unnoticed by either of the two in the room; his father and Albus Dumbledore.

"Now, calm down, Severus," Albus said. "It was just an accident. I have questioned Jack. He said he had been having difficulty sleeping."

"That is no excuse!" Severus almost yelled, his hands balled into fists and cheeks lightly flushed. "There is no reason he had to have my son with him while he was making potions. There is no reason for him to have botched the potion that badly. He is supposedly an experienced potions master. That is a beginner's mistake. Even my children know better then to make that mistake!"

"Severus, I realize this. Jack has offered to pay for any trouble that's been caused. Harry is going to be fine in a few days, you've said so yourself. It's a bit drastic to remove your children from potions class." Albus said in a calm manner, though Harry could see that he wasn't as calm as he portrayed. _'Why would my Dad remove me from Cage's class?_' Harry absently wondered.

"I-," Severus began but paused when he saw a figure standing in the corner of the room in his peripheral vision. "Harry," he sounded surprised.

"Dad, I didn't mean to over hear." Harry said stepping further into the room.

Severus raked a hand through his hair; a move he only made when he was very angry or annoyed.

"That's okay. It was probably difficult to stay asleep during my ranting," He gave Harry a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He eyed Harry's injured arm.

"I'm okay. It's doesn't hurt too bad right now, just throbbing." Severus nodded. "Are you really taking us out of potions with Professor Cage?" Harry ventured to ask.

Severus sighed before asking, "I would prefer you not to take classes with him; what do you prefer?" He asked. Severus rarely told them they _had_ to do something. He usually just told them his opinion on it and asked them theirs. But if he was adamant on something then he would choose for them.

"I would like to continue with Professor Cage, if that's okay. Last night was probably just a one time deal." He could tell his father wasn't pleased by this decision but he nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, you may continue with him but if something happens again I want to be notified immediately." Severus demanded his voice stern. Harry nodded.

Albus smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." He was obviously happy that Severus was allowing his children continue in potions. Severus would have tutored them himself but he felt it best that Jack do it. Severus already had his defense class to deal with. "I apologize for waking you, Harry. I'm glad to see you are indeed feeling better."

Harry nodded. "Good night, Headmaster."

"Good night, my boy. Good night, Severus." And he left the room.

"Dad?" Harry asked breaking the silence of the room and breaking his father from his thoughts.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry. His father seemed very angry and upset. But he didn't understand why. He knew his Dad was upset that he'd been hurt; but it was an accident, right? Why would Professor Cage intentionally try to hurt him?

Severus eyed his son for a moment, seemingly debating something. Finally he spoke his voice even but laced with concern.

"Are you sure it was an accident?"

Harry hesitated. He wasn't absolutely sure, but he had no reason to believe Professor Cage wanted to hurt him. He'd never even met the man. "I can't think of what else it might be," he answered truthfully. "Do you believe it was intentional?"

Severus sighed tiredly. He still hadn't been to sleep and he had to get up early for classes. "I don't know." He too didn't know why Professor Cage might want to hurt any of his children, but something about the man left him feeling unsettled. "Just please be careful around him."

Harry nodded. "I will."

"Albus has excused you from classes tomorrow and the day after." Severus informed his son who nodded. "I will be in class when you're likely to wake so I will see you during my first break from classes."

"Okay," was all Harry could really say.

"Why don't you go back to bed," it wasn't a suggestion.

"Good night, Dad," Harry said before leaving the room.

"Good night, Harry.

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter! 20 reviews! And only 3 chapters! Yeah! This is kind of a celebration post, I had an exam I took yesterdayand I am **so** happy I passed!

Also, thank you for all the birthday wishes to my friend. She really appriciated them!

Please review! I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did (like everyone else here probably does), but I don't. 'cries.'

**Harry Snape

* * *

**

(The next evening)

Harry sat in the living room with his father. He was completing some of the work that he missed from not being in class and his father was grading the third years tests.

Harry looked up as he heard the door to his father's quarters open and close; glancing at his father he knew he had also noticed. A moment later Evan and Sydney entered.

"Hi, Dad!" Sydney said before plopping down into the couch next to Harry. "Hi, Harry!" Harry nearly groaned. She was hyper, he wondered why. Evan, who sat on his other side leaned over and whispered to him.

"Sydney just got thirty points from McGonagall."

Harry smirked. It was rare for his head of house to give that many points to anyone. No wonder she was so hyper.

"Hello, Honey. What has you so happy?" Severus asked looking up from his grading.

Sydney grinned. "I got thirty points in class today!"

Their father raised his eye brow. "In what class?"

"Transfiguration!" Sydney exclaimed excited.

Now both of Severus' eyebrows were raised. "That is unexpected." He finally spoke.

"I know!" Gushed Sydney.

Evan snorted. "So how's your arm?" Evan asked changing the subject.

"It's okay. It doesn't really hurt now." Harry answered truthfully.

* * *

Three days had passed since he had been injured by the potion. Harry was finally allowed back in classes. Currently he was sitting with his friends in the library doing homework.

"I say we head back," Ron announced rubbing his tired eyes.

"I hate to say it but I happen to agree," Draco spoke up.

"Alright," Hermione conceded reluctantly. She really wanted to finish tonight but realized they probably wouldn't get much more finished tonight. Everyone packed they're things and headed out of the library.

"See you later, Gryffs!" Draco called as he went the opposite way down the hall.

Entering the Gryffindor common room they were all very surprised to see most people gathered around the announcement board.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Neville who sat on the over stuffed chair watching the commotion.

"Professor McGonagall just posted the results for the Gryffindor Quidditch try outs."

Ron and Ginny's eyes both widened before they quickly made they're way to the announcement board to see if they were still on the team and if so which place they were given. Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch to wait and see the news, if any that Ron and Ginny had.

"We made it!" Ron cried sitting next to Hermione. "I'm still Keeper!"

"Congratulations!" Hermione said grinning.

"I made Seeker!" Ginny told them.

"Congratulations guys!" Harry told his two red-headed friends. He was happy for them.

"You know you could still probably get the Seeker position if you want to," Ginny spoke to Harry who nearly groaned in annoyance. He really didn't want to go over this _again_. "I don't mind the reserve Seeker or even Chaser position."

"No," Harry answered firmly before Ron would butt in. Ron, he knew, was dying to get him back on the team. "I don't want to play. You can stop trying." And without another word he stood and went up the winding staircase to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

(Second week of November)

"Congratulations, Evan!" Harry said sincerely to his younger brother as he entered the school. The first Quidditch match of the year was now over and Slytherin had won; barely. Twenty points was all they had over Gryffindor.

"Thanks!" Evan grinned fully his cheeks still flushed from the exhilarating feeling of flying during a Quidditch match.

"Nice catch, Ev!" Ron said clapping the younger boy on the back as he too entered the school.

"You too. You are getting better at keeping your goals free." Evan told Ron.

"Thanks!" Ron grinned from ear to ear. He still remembered last year really well. He was horrible and couldn't keep anything from the goals. He had really improved.

* * *

Entering the defense classroom Harry sat down near the front. He wasn't trying to impress his Dad or anything; Hermione always insisted they sit up front.

"Why's the teachers desk by the wall?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully. She too was curious about today's lesson.

The noise level in the room stopped as soon as they're black robbed Professor entered. No one wanted to be on his bad side.

"Today," Severus spoke evenly; he didn't need to raise his voice to be heard, "We are working further on our dueling technique. Mr. Snape," he motioned for Harry to come to the front of the class. Reluctantly Harry did as he was asked. He hated being in front of the class for _any_ reason, even if it was his father asking it of him.

"Mr. Snape and I will give you an example." Professor Snape informed the class. Harry winced a little at being called by his last name. He didn't usually mind someone calling him by his last name, but his Dad doing it was just plain weird. "Ready?" His father asked and at his nod he drew his wand for the dual.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Professor Snape called first after they bowed. Harry quickly side stepped the spell and cast his own.

"_Avis_!" A flock of birds appeared and began flying around Professor Snape. Harry already knew he would loose; his father was too familiar with how he dueled. But he'd at least do his best and a flock of birds might help. _'Then again, maybe not,'_ he thought as he saw his Dad smirk in amusement.

"_Finite Incantum_!" And the flock of birds disappeared.

"_Confundus_!" Harry said and was gob smacked when it actually _hit_ his Dad. He rarely _ever_ managed to get one over his Dad. Professor Snape stumbled back a few steps and grabbed shook his head trying to clear it. After a moment he looked up looking slightly annoyed, but there was also something else shining in his dark eyes. He held up his wand.

"_Stupfey_!" Professor Snape took the chance of his son's obvious surprise and cast the spell which hit its target. Harry fell to the floor unconscious.

Sighing Professor Snape glanced at his students. They were all sitting there quietly with different degrees of surprise or shock on they're faces. Walking over to his son he quickly cast the _'evervate'_ spell and watched as Harry's eyes blinked open before he sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked and sighed in relief as Harry nodded. He didn't want Harry to have to go to the hospital wing for hitting his head or anything. He helped Harry to stand before directing him back to his seat.

"I want you all to stand up and move to the back of the class room." Everyone did as they were told and he cast a spell on the desks to make them disappear; he needed the room. For the rest of the class he called everyone up two at a time and had them duel each other. When the bell rang, forty five minutes later, everyone packed up they're stuff.

"I want you all to write two feet on dueling techniques and the best spells and curses to use in a friendly duel. You may need to borrow some books from the library." He told his class before they left the room. "Harry, can you stay a moment?" Harry nodded.

Once everyone left he closed the door. "Are you sure you weren't hurt during your fall?"

"No, I'm fine." Answered Harry.

"You did very well today. I was pleasantly surprised when you managed to hit me with the confundus spell."

Harry grinned. "So was I. But I was even more surprised when you got out of it so quickly. You did that by using those lagilamins skills, didn't you?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. You had best get to you next class."

End of Chapter Five

A/N: I just heard on the news that TWO Harry Potter characters will be killed in the seventh book! She said so in an interview according to the report! Please let it not be Harry! Please let it not be Harry!

Okay, now that I'm done ranting on with the authors note.

Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner. I've tried for a week now, but wouldn't let me. I don't know why. If it allows me to post sooner, I will. I'm also sorry this if this chapter seems to jump in time some. Please review for the chapter! Thanks!

RaiseYourVoice


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summery:** Harry enters his 6th year at Hogwarts. He learns more about himself. This is going to be a difficult year for him. Will he be able to handle it or will he break under the pressure of being Harry Snape?

**Happy July 4th, everyone!**

Chapter Six

**Harry Snape

* * *

**

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Harry as he stood from the table they, Ron, Ginny and Draco were sitting at in the library.

"I can't find the book we need for defense class. I think my Dad has a copy so I'll be back in a few minutes."

It didn't take him long to reach the dungeon rooms his father occupied. The path was well memorized by him. Quickly saying the pass word Harry entered.

"Dad," he called.

"In the lab," came his father's voice. Entering the laboratory Harry found his father sitting at his desk surrounded by books.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Trying to plan next week's lessons." Severus looked up from the piles of papers and books. "What did you need?"

"That book you assigned, it's checked out from the library and I can't find anyone with a copy to ask if I can borrow it. Can I borrow yours?"

His father nodded. "It's on the third shelf from the top."

"Thanks," and he left his Dad's lab and went into the common room where the book case was. It didn't take him long to locate _The Guide to Dueling: The Best and Worst_. Pulling it out he jumped back when a stack of papers also fell from the book case. Bending down to retrieve them he froze as he saw his name on one of them. It was a document.

_'Adoption Certificate'_

_Biological Parents: James S. Potter, Lillian E. Evans Potter_

_Birth Name of Adopted Child: Harold (Harry) James Potter_

_Birth Date: July 31_

_Parent's Status:_

_Mother: guardian_

_Father: diseased_

_Adopting Parent: Severus Snape_

_Date of Adoption: November 3_

_Relation of Adopting Parent: Married to Lillian Evans Potter_

Harry didn't know what to think. He was too stunned to really say much of anything or think for that matter. According to this document the man he'd called his father all of his life was not his Dad. That he'd been adopted.

He stood there for several moments blinking numbly at the document trying to see if he was imagining things. This couldn't possibly be real. If it was that mean he'd been lied to by both his parents.

"Harry?" Severus' voice broke him from his thoughts. Dropping _The Guide to Dueling: the Best and Worst_ he stalked into the lab where his Dad was… no, not his Dad. He was so confused.

"Did you find the book?" Severus asked as Harry entered the lab.

Without a word Harry dropped the document to the table in front of his _adoptive_ 'father.'

Severus was surprised when Harry didn't answer him. Glancing at the article on his desk he instantly paled. This was not good. This was not good at all. Glancing up at Harry he saw exactly how angry he was. His shoulders and stance were stiff. His face was tinged with an angry blush. And his emerald eyes sparkled angrily.

"Harry," he spoke, his voice calm and even in an attempt to get Harry to relax.

"What is this!" Harry cried angrily motioning to the adoption document.

"How about we go into the common room and discuss this?" Severus suggested. It hurt him to see his son this angry at him, this hurt. All he wanted right now was to get Harry to calm down and to allow him to explain. But he doubted Harry would cooperate willingly at the moment. This discussion definitely wasn't something to have in the lab; it would be better to have it somewhere more comfortable.

"NO!" Harry yelled fists clenching and unclenching.

"You need to calm down Harry so we can discuss this rationally," Severus tried again.

"I don't want to _calm down_," Harry said in a mocking tone.

Severus sighed at his witts end. He didn't know how to calm his son down. The only way he could think to calm him down would be by using a calming potion and he knew Harry wouldn't be very receptive to that.

"Harry," He tried again.

"No, you know what! I don't want to hear it!" And he began to stalk out of the room. Severus, anticipating Harry doing this grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep him there, but Harry wretched his arm away and stalked out of the dungeon rooms, ignoring Severus' calls of his name.

* * *

Severus stayed there for several moments stunned. Harry had just discovered he was adopted and was too angry to even look at him or talk to him.

Standing swiftly he quickly went to the fire place in the common room. Throwing some floo powder in he called the Headmasters office. A moment later Albus' head floated in the fire.

"Severus, is everything okay?" Albus asked noticing the unsettling look on Severus' face.

"No, Albus it's not. Are you busy now?" At Albus' shake of the head he continued. "Can you please call Lily here?"

"Of course," Albus answered frowning.

"Thank you. I'll be there momentarily." And he ended the fire call.

* * *

Happy July 4th, everyone!

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Harry now knows he's adopted. What happens next? I'm sorry, but you may have to wait for a week and a half to find out because I'm going on vacation. If I get a good response to this chapter then I'll update today again. So tell me if you want another chapter today, or if you want to wait. Othewise, Happy July 4th! I'm excited. Rosa, a friend of mine (she's only 4) is coming over and we will be watching the fire works and playing with sparklers and poppers. I've also updated my site: www.jessica-lynch. For those who are interested.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summery: Harry enters his 6th year at Hogwarts. He learns more about himself. This is going to be a difficult year for him. Will he be able to handle it or will he break under the pressure of being Harry Snape?

WARNING: This chapter has some SI (self injury) in it. If you don't like, don't read.

Chapter Seven

Harry Snape

* * *

Entering the Gryffindor Common room Harry quickly made his way to the boy's dormitories. There was no way he could finish homework with what he had just learned. There was no way he could talk to his friend right now. He just hoped – though he knew it was just wishful thinking – that his friends wouldn't come searching for him. He just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts.

How could his parents _lie_ to him about something like this? Why hadn't they told him? Didn't he have the right to know who his real father was?

The document had said that James Potter was his father. His biological father. It also said that his mum had been married to him. He recalled his mother mentioning a James during some of her stories of her time at Hogwarts. But he'd never heard that she'd had a previous marriage with anyone before his Dad… no, not his Dad.

He didn't know _how_ to feel about the man he'd always known as being his father. He didn't know what to think about him or the situation.

Grabbing his bag by his bed he pulled it up next to him and began riffling through it. Finding what he wanted he pulled it out and watched it glint in the light.

It was a knife.

He reached up and pulled the hangings around his bed for some privacy and rolled the knife in his hands. He continued to watch as it glinted in the light.

One of his biggest secrets from everyone was that he would cut himself sometimes. It wasn't that he wanted to kill himself or anything; it just helped him deal with things. His brother's nor sister knew that he did this. His mum and Severus – he didn't quite know what to call him now – had no clue about his cutting. He had also managed to keep the secret from his friends. And he had no intention of letting them know.

He had only been doing it since fifth year. During his detentions with Delores Umbridge he had been forced to mutilate his hand by using a blood quill. He hadn't liked these detentions, nor did he enjoy mutilating his own hand during these detentions but it seemed to trigger something. He really couldn't explain it.

After the events at the Ministry during the summer he had began cutting. It was never deep or many; just a few small cuts here and there.

Lightly he slid it over the inside of his right wrist. He watched as just a few droplets of blood escaped the small cut. Making a few more cuts he closed the blade and placed the knife back inside his bag and pulled out his handkerchief and held it over the cuts to get the blood off. He knew it wouldn't bleed but a few drops from his past times of cutting. He sighed, feeling much more relaxed now.

"Harry?" Ron's voice called.

"Yeah?" He said as he pulled the bed hangings open again. Ron and Hermione sat there each with a concerned look on they're faces.

"Is everything okay? You didn't come back after you went to your father. Did you get the book?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes, everything's fine. I just felt a little nauseous and decided to take a break. No, I didn't find the book." He lied not wanting to explain everything. He needed to get his thoughts straight before enything else.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Hermione asked frowning in concern while making her way closer to him and attempting to feel his temperature. He ducked away.

"I'm okay." Was all he would say.

"Well we're going down to the Common room to…er… study." Ron said blushing lightly. Harry snorted.

"Yeah right. More like study each other's lips while snogging." Harry told them both grinning at they're obvious embarrassment; both had beet red faces.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Severus?" Albus asked as soon as he entered the headmaster's office.

Severus sighed, "No, it's not. Is Lily coming?"

"I just ended the call. She'll be here in a moment. She's taking Dale to the Weasley's."

"That's probably best."

The fire in the grate burst in green flames before Lily stepped out and brushed her-self off.

"Hello, Albus," She said in greeting.

"Hello, my dear."

"What's this about Severus?" Lily asked look at him in concern.

"Harry came to my rooms asking to borrow a book for homework; he found the adoption papers and confronted me about them." Severus answered stiffly.

"What did you tell him?"

"He didn't give me the chance to tell him anything." Severus answered as he sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs in front of Albus' desk. "I tried to get him to calm down so we could talk but he wouldn't; he was too angry and hurt."

"Where is he now?" Lily asked.

"I believe he went to his dormitory."

Lily nodded. "Let's go talk to him, then."

"The password is 'Bubblebop.'" Albus told them as they left the room.

* * *

Entering the Gryffindor Tower they glanced around the common room to see if any of their children were there. A cry of 'Mum! Dad!' told them that at least one of them were indeed there.

"Hey, Sydney!" Lily said as she hugged her daughter.

"What are you and Daddy doing here?"

"We need to see Harry." Severus answered. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's up in the dorms; said he wasn't feeling well." Ron answered.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Severus answered before he and Lily made their way up the winding stair case.

Walking through the entryway they looked around for they son.

"Harry?" Lily called.

Harry pulled the bed hangings away from the bed so he could see out side if them. He audibly groaned as he saw _both_ of his parents there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a dark tone.

"Harry," Lily began again but was interrupted.

"Don't I have a right to know who my Dad is?" Harry asked glaring. Severus winced at Harry's question. It was hard to hear Harry, whom he considered his son, address him like that.

"Severus _is_ your father," Lily insisted firmly.

"He adopted me." Harry answered plainly.

"That doesn't make you any less his son," Lily again spoke firmly almost pleading with Harry to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded.

"We didn't know _how_ to tell you," Severus spoke for the first time. "I have always thought of you as my son though. James – he was a close friend of both your mother's and myself."

"But I still had the right to know I was adopted!"

Severus sighed. "Yes you did. But your being adopted doesn't make a difference to me. You are my son…"

"Well your not my father," Harry said harshly before rolling over onto his side, his back turned to them.

Lily began to walk over to the bed but stopped at Severus' touch. Severus instead went to Harry's bed and knelt next to it. He wanted to put a hand on Harry's shoulder but he didn't think the boy would accept that right now.

"You may be adopted but that doesn't make you any less my son. I have raised you. I love you whether you believe it or not." He waited to see if Harry would say anything, when he didn't he stood and went over to Lily. "If you need anything please go to either the Headmaster, your mother, Minerva or myself." And with that he left the room with Lily next to him. He knew they wouldn't accomplish anything further with talking with Harry. He was too angry with them right now.

Harry waited until he no longer heard their footsteps before angrily whipping at the tears in his eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter seven! Thank you for your reviews so far in the story! I love reading them! Please Review!

To: littlemissperfect

I'm happy you reviewed. I enjoyed reading it. I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope this update was enough for you before your own vacation. I myself am very excited. So is my friend (who I'm going with). She keeps calling me asking if she's got everything she needs. Thanks again! Happy 4th of July! I enjoyed myself here tonight too. I love the colorful smoke balls!

To: Nocturnal007

I would love to chekc your story out! I'll be checking it out as soon as I post this chapter, so expect a review in your mail. ;). Thank you for reading my story and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry Snape**

Chapter Eight

For the next week and a half Harry avoided his 'father' any way he could. He avoided where he knew his 'father' would be; he even skipped defense class.

Currently he was sitting with Ron and Hermione out side by the lake in the evening after classes had ended.

"I can't wait until Apparation lessons!" Hermione said grinning. They had just been told that anyone seventeen or older would be allowed to take their apparition lessons by McGonagall. This did not Harry, as he was sixteen.

"I know! It will be so cool!" Ron answered before glancing at Harry. He seemed to have realized that Harry was unable to take lessons with them.

"Maybe you could get them to allow it," He suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No, I can wait. I don't want any special allowances."

"But everyone's aware of the kind of danger your in; maybe they'll allow you to take them," continued Ron.

Harry opened his mouth but closed it when he heard his name called. It was his 'father.'

"Harry," Severus called again.

"What?" Harry asked a little more harshly then he'd intended.

"Follow me," was all he said before turning on his heel. Groaning loudly Harry stood and followed begrudgingly.

They went to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Entering the Headmasters office Harry groaned again as he saw his mother sitting in front of the desk. This was _not_ his day.

"Hello, Harry." Lily said as he entered. She smiled reassuringly.

"Mom." Harry inclined his head. He didn't want to be here. Maybe he could turn around and leave without being forced to stay, he wondered.

"You can stop trying to leave. We need to talk." Severus spoke knowing exactly what Harry was thinking.

"What if _I_ don't want to talk?"

"You aren't being given a choice. You've avoided both of us long enough." Lily spoke calmly.

Harry said nothing.

"Please, will you sit down?" Severus asked hopefully.

Harry opened his mouth to snap at him but was interrupted.

"Harry," his mother said in a warning tone. Sighing heavily he sank into the nearest chair to the door.

"You're father says you've been skipping classes."

"He's _not_ my father." Harry ground out through his teeth. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"He doesn't have to be related to you by blood to be your father. He raised you, isn't that enough."

"It would have been nice to have know." Harry glared.

"Harry," Severus spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. You do have the right to know that you were adopted. But try seeing it from our point of view. How do you tell your son he's adopted? I don't see you as being any different then your brothers or sister even though I adopted you."

"But it is." Harry said his voice breaking.

"How?" Lily asked quietly.

"It just is," Harry couldn't find any way to explain what he felt.

"How can I make you understand that I love you; that your being adopted makes no difference to me?" Severus spoke calmly kneeling down so he was eye level to Harry.

Harry stayed still for several moments. His mind was racing. He felt closed in. He didn't want to be here having this talk right now.

In a flash he stood and walked to the door.

"I don't want you skipping classes any more," his mother said sternly.

Harry nodded swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Will you talk to us?" She continued her voice now laced in concern.

Harry swallowed at the lump again before reaching for the door.

"I can't," came the emotion filled voice.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I'm _too_ confused to talk." And with that he left the room.

After the door closed Lily sighed. She wished that had gone better. She wished Harry would tell them what he felt. She wished she could get him to understand his being adopted changed nothing. She said as much to her husband.

"But it does, Lily," came his quiet reply.

"How?"

"He's a teenage boy, discovering who he is. This changes all of that for him."

"It shouldn't."

"Maybe not, but it does."

"What can we do to make him see?"

Severus sighed. "Just keep trying."

* * *

Harry has run straight to his dormitory after his meeting with his mom and 'dad.' He _needed_ to do something to get his mind off of this. He needed to do something to distract himself with; but he couldn't think of anything other then his knife. _'Only a few cuts,'_ was all he thought. 

End of Chapter

A/N: Hello again everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to those who wished me an enjoyable vacation. For those who care about how it went; it went very well. I had a lot of fun with my friend. I also discovered I hate roller coasters that drop! My friend, I think, has to have bruises on her arm because of my holding it soo hard because I was soo scared! So I'm a ninny when it comes to drops. I got to see Shamu (the Orca, or killer whale as most call him) and they have a new show! It was amazing. I will be posting pictures next week on my site: www.padfoots-fav. onto the story. In this chapter Ron says to Harry 'Everyone knows that your in danger.' What he means by that is everyone (or most at least) in the Wizarding Britain know Severus used to be a death eater. Many are angry at him because of that; and the 'fact' that he was a spy makes no difference to them. His children have had to deal with threats most of their lives because of this.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

P.S.

Pirates of the Caribbean 2 is hilarious and worth a 45 minute wait to get in! (At least that's how long you have to wait here where I live).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Though, I, like almost everyone else, probably wishes I did.

Harry Snape

Chapter Nine

* * *

December came and Harry was still at odds. He still wouldn't willingly talk with his dad, and he hadn't gone to anyone else. His friends and siblings knew something was bothering him, they just didn't know what. They had asked but he wouldn't tell them; and it was driving them mad.

Harry hadn't skipped Defense class since his mother had demanded he go.

Currently he was in potions class working on _veritaserum_. It was a rather difficult potion that he had little experience with, but he was enjoying it. It was a good distraction.

"I want everyone to hand in their homework with a bottled sample of their potion," said Professor Cage.

About twenty minutes later it was time to get their potions bottled up and workspaces clean so they could go to their next class.

After Harry completed all of this he began rummaging through his school bag for his homework. He _knew_ it was here. It had to be – but he couldn't find it.

"Bring your potions and homework to me," Professor Cage spoke. Harry sighed. His homework wasn't here. He didn't understand why because he remembered putting it in his bag the night before.

"Where is your homework, Mr. Snape?" Professor Cage asked as Harry handed in his completed potion.

"I can't find it."

"So you didn't do it?"

"No, sir, I _did_ do it. And I had it in my bag. It's just not there now. I don't -"

"So it just sprouted legs and walked off?" Mocked the professor. Harry frowned.

"No sir."

"Detention, Mr. Snape. Eight o'clock tonight."

Harry sighed. "Yes sir."

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they left the classroom. "You did your homework with us."

"I know." Harry hissed at her. "I don't know what happened."

"Maybe I should go tell him that you did do your homework. He has to…" Hermione began.

"No," Harry said frustrated. He was grateful that she wanted to help him but he didn't think it would help any. "I'll serve the detention."

"But that's not fair!" Ron cried angrily.

"I agree," answered Harry calmly. "But it's okay."

"He was acting weird," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's in a bad mood," Ron grumbled.

"Let's just get to class," Harry interrupted them, not wanting to stay on the subject of his professor.

* * *

Five minutes before eight Harry went to his detention. He hoped Professor Cage was in a better mood. He had spent an hour looking for his homework but was unable to find it. He didn't understand where it could possibly be.

Knocking on the door he waited before hearing 'Enter.'

Once inside the room he found Professor Cage standing in front of his desk.

"I'm here for my detention, sir."

Professor Cage nodded. "Did you complete your homework?"

Harry frowned, his professor hadn't told him to complete it and turn it in to him during detention. He'd just been told he had detention.

"No, sir. I already did it. I just can't find it."

"I told you to do it and bring it to me during detention." Professor Cage said seriously.

"No, sir, you didn't."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Professor Cage stepped closer to him and Harry had the urge to step back but quashed the feeling. This was not going well.

"No, sir. Just mistaken." Harry swallowed nervously. He didn't like this at all and he suddenly wished he had had Hermione come down with him and explain that this was all a misunderstanding.

It happened so fast; he didn't even have the time to move out of the way or defend himself. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the side of the desk behind him. He was dazed for several moments as he tried to process what had just happened. His professor had just _hit_ him. He barely registered Professor Cage kneeling down next to him with a shocked expression of his own and reaching out to examine the cut on his head. Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Professor Cage stammered out.

Harry stood abruptly and backed away. He knew it was wrong for someone to hit anyone.

"Mr. Snape," Professor Cage tried again but Harry quickly left the room.

His mind was racing. He didn't know what to think about the situation he found himself in.

Harry made his way quickly to the library. He knew his friends would all still be awake for at least another hour and a half and he didn't want them to see that he'd been hurt and ask questions that he didn't want to answer.

Finding a table he pulled out a transfiguration book he had been reading in class. It wasn't the most fun of things to do but it was a distraction. His thoughts kept going back to what had happened in detention though.

"Harry?" A voice behind him startled him enough to make him jump. He recognized the voice immediately; it was Draco.

"You skiving detention or something?" Draco continued moving around to face Harry. He gasped in surprise at seeing the gash on his friend's forehead and bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" He breathed.

"What?" Another voice said. Harry cursed his luck. It was Ron.

Ron too came around to see what was wrong and his reaction mirrored Draco's.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Ron.

"It's nothing."

"Then why aren't you in detention?" Draco asked.

"Professor Cage cancelled," was the only excuse Harry could come up with.

"Did _he_ do this to you?" continued Ron.

"No. I tripped."

"Even your not that clumsy," retorted Draco. "He did do this didn't he?"

"No," Harry repeated cursing himself for his pathetic lying.

"Come on," Draco grabbed his arm and Harry tried to pull free, but the grasp was too strong, not strong enough to hurt him though.

"Where?" Harry asked panicked. If they told someone then his 'Dad' would find out.

"To your Dad's." Ron answered. Harry bit back a retort that he wasn't his Dad.

"No."

"You're coming whether you like it or not. Either we go tell your Dad without you and he comes searching for you or you come with us." Draco answered still pulling Harry toward the door.

The trip to the dungeons was much too short in Harry's opinion. He dreaded the inevitable conversation with his Dad. Draco said the password to the portrait and ushered Harry and Ron inside once it opened.

A moment later they heard foot steps and Severus appeared with a curious look on his face. He glanced at each of them before they heard an intake of breath; they knew he had seen Harry's injuries.

"What happened, Harry?" He asked as he grasped Harry's chin. He was relieved when Harry didn't pull away.

"It was – " began Harry but was interrupted by Ron.

"Professor Cage."

Severus gasped. "What happened?" His voice was dangerously low and they knew he was angry.

Harry sighed knowing there was no way to back out of this now. "I had detention with him and we kind of argued."

Severus led Harry toward the couch in the living room. "Thank you," he said turning toward Ron and Draco. They both nodded and said good night before leaving the rooms. Severus left the living room to retrieve some healing supplies from his laboratory.

Entering the living room he set them on the center table in front of the couch before going to the fire place and getting some floo powder off the mantle.

"Who are you fire calling?" asked Harry.

"The Headmaster."

"Why can't you just let it go?" Harry asked angered. Yes, he understood that something _should_ be done about it. And he knew it was wrong for his Professor Cage to have hit him. But he really didn't want to deal with any of this right now. He just wanted to go to his dormitory and crawl into bed.

Severus turned abruptly to face Harry. "I can't 'just let it go,' Harry. He had no right to lay a hand on you or any of his students. If I don't do something to resolve this now it may happen again; and I'm not willing to allow that."

He was surprised when Harry only nodded. Turning back to the fire place he threw the floo powder in the fire turning the flames green and called for the Headmaster. A moment later Dumbledore's head was floating in the fire.

"Severus, is everything okay?"

"No, Albus, it is not. Could you please come to my rooms now?"

"Of course," his head disappeared from the fire before the flames erupted again and he stepped through into the room. He took one glance around the room before noticing Harry and asking what had happened.

Severus turned to his son with an inquiring look. Harry knew he wanted to know that himself.

"Professor Cage gave me a detention for not having my homework. He accused me of not doing it and gave me detention. I _did_ do my homework; I just couldn't find it in my bag. I don't know what happened to it." Harry sighed knowing he was getting slightly off track and rambling. "I went to detention tonight and he asked where my homework was. I told him I couldn't find it and he told me that was part of my detention – to have it done by detention and turn it in then. I reminded him that I was only told to arrive for detention; not redo my homework and turn it in. He got angry and accused me of calling him a liar and he hit me."

"I will speak with Professor Cage," Professor Dumbledore said seriously. Severus moved to protest and he held his hand up to halt him. "This will be resolved. Harry, I am sorry you had to endure this."

All Harry could do was nod.

"Good night."

Good night headmaster," Severus said before Dumbledore flooed back to his office.

Severus moved to Harry and picked up the healing supplies and applied a salve to a cloth before touching it to the cut on Harry's forehead.

Harry winced as it touched it. The salve stung. Once he finished applying the slave Severus blew onto the cut to help alleviate the sting.

Ten minutes later he had finished cleaning the cut on Harry's forehead and had healed the large bruise on his cheek.

"You weren't going to come to me, where you?" he asked quietly. When Harry didn't answer he nodded, knowing the answer. He grasped Harry's shoulders tightly, though not enough to hurt him. "I know your upset with me now; but I want you to come to me when you're hurt." He paused to let Harry digest that. "Why don't you lie down for a while?" He asked. Harry nodded and laid on the couch. He really didn't want to go back to the tower and deal with Ron and Hermione's questioning. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine

A/N: Hello again everyone! (Even though its only been about three days). I hope you like this chapter! It's a little bit longer then most of the chapters to this story. Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. 10

Authors Note:

I'm terribly sorry this isn't another update people.

I just read some of the recent reviews to chapter nine of Harry Snape. Two reviewers, as of the time I wrote this, have informed me that chapter nine is very similar to a chapter in Shadowarwen's SIB series. I agree, it is similar.

This similarity was done unintentionally, and is not meant to 'copy' any one else's story.

But the part in a story of a deranged professor attacking Harry is done in many stories. As is Harry being adopted by Snape. Harry's mom being alive. Harry having siblings, and many more.

So no, it is not from or borrowed from the SIB series. Professor Cage is my own character with his own reasons for his anger towards Harry. The best way to fit him into my plot was to give him a teaching position.

Furthermore, if you dislike how this story is going (even though it's not even close to the good stuff) then don't read. If this story is pulled; I will post it on my site for those who do want to read it to be able to find it.

I do know where this story is going as it is very nearly finished.

This story is mainly to be about Harry and Severus' relationship. The chapters I've posted so far are just building blocks.

And the next time someone sends me a review telling me I'm 'borrowing' or stealing or whatever, please sign in so you can be contacted. And feel free to contact me through e-mail when you do decide you dislike something of this story.

Again,

Thank you for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Note:** To those who accused me of copying Shadowarwen's (Amy's) SIB story; I have been in contact with both Amy and Amy's beta-reader, Nita. Both have read and approved what I have posted and the below chapter. Feel free to e-mail me if you have further concerns.

**Harry Snape**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The next day word spread that Professor Cage had been fired; though no one really know why except for Harry, Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Draco and Hermione.

Currently Harry was sitting on the couch doing some make up work for his classes. He had been excused from classes and decided to stay in his father's rooms. Looking at the clock he realized classes were almost over and knew his father would be back soon.

He wasn't really looking forward to his Dad coming back to the rooms because he knew he would want to talk; probably about everything that had been going on for the past few months; which was something he did not want to do. He was still too confused about everything. He still didn't know how he felt about the man he had always known as his father.

Severus Snape was the man he had always called 'father' and 'dad.' He was the man who had raised him along with his mother. He had taught him how to fly a broom as well as many other skills he knew. He was the man whom Harry had always done his best to please. And he was the one who Harry had always been able to talk to; until now.

He couldn't explain why he felt that he could no longer talk to his father. He couldn't explain why learning he wasn't a Snape by blood changed so much for him.

It didn't necessarily change his life, in a physical sense. Classes still continued, he still spent time with his friends, he still did homework and wrote letters home to his mother and Corbin. On the outside, things still seemed the same.

But learning he was adopted did change things. At least for him. He didn't know if he could trust his father, or his mother, for that matter. Both had lied to him. He felt betrayed by neither of them telling him he was adopted.

Granted, it would have still been difficult for him to accept, but somehow he felt it would have been easier than it was now.

He still loved his father; still called him 'Dad' and 'Father' in his thoughts, even though he didn't want to, at least for now.

He didn't know how to explain any of this to anyone; and that too, bothered him.

Harry looked up as he heard the portrait door open and then heard it close and the soft footsteps of his father draw nearer. He felt his heart pace quicken a bit in nervousness.

* * *

Severus came through the doorway and shrugged off his teaching robe and placed it on the coat hanger. He knew Harry was in the living room and had been doing his homework. He also knew that he needed to have a heart to heart talk with him, and Harry wasn't looking forward to it; but it needed to be done.

"Harry," he acknowledged as he entered the living room and sat across from him on the over stuffed chair.

"Hi, Dad," Harry said softly. Severus could almost feel the nervousness flowing off his son in waves. Harry had masterfully avoided talking with everyone up until this point.

"We need to talk," Severus said firmly looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry just nodded in acceptance.

"Do you want your mother to be here?"

After several moments of thought Harry silently shook his head.

"Why didn't you come to me strait after you left your detention last night?" Severus asked baffled. "I instructed you to come to me – or even Dumbledore or Minerva – if something happened while you were around Cage. You promised you would."

Harry answered, but it was too low for him to hear.

"Please speak louder."

"Because if I told someone then I'd have to talk to you," Harry said loudly enough for him to hear, though he kept his eyes fixed on his hands.

"You could have asked to just speak with your mother. That would have been better then this going unchecked."

Harry shook his head. "No, it wouldn't. She would have wanted to talk about everything else too." He didn't need to elaborate because he knew his dad knew he meant his adoption. "You are too." It wasn't a question.

"You need to talk about this. I know you don't exactly trust me at the moment. But, I love you and I don't want you hurt. Would talking to a doctor help?" Severus was literally grasping at straws. He was at his wit's end on helping Harry.

"I don't want to talk to some stranger," Harry answered adamantly.

"Then will you talk to your mother or my self? We used to be able to talk about anything."

"I can't. I don't know what to say or how to explain anything," Harry breathed. He really wanted out of here, now.

"Just start from anywhere," Severus suggested. "Say anything. I don't care what it is, I just don't want you to keep everything inside."

"Why?" Harry asked tersely.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know it may not seem like it, but it'll hurt you keeping it inside and I rather that not happen."

He didn't know exactly how to explain the damage that could possibly happen if Harry kept everything to himself. There were so many other ways for his feelings to come out and none of them were good.

"But what I'm thinking...what I'm feeling...it doesn't make sense. How can I talk about it when I don't know how to describe anything!" Harry asked angrily.

"Just talk about anything. Maybe if you tell someone, it'll start to make more sense," Severus suggested, staring Harry straight in the eyes. He watched as Harry's expression changed to a somewhat pained expression, as though what he was thinking was causing him physical pain. It hurt him to see that and he almost stopped his questioning of his son, but he knew it had to be done sometime.

"I can't," Harry repeated after a moment.

"Why?"

When Harry didn't answer he continued, "Is it because you don't want to hurt your mother or me?" After a moment Harry nodded shakily. "I don't care about that. Scream at us, yell; just let what your feeling out," he pleaded.

"Dad, Harry?" A voice behind them spoke. It was Sydney and Evan.

Harry abruptly stood and made his way out of the room, ignoring his father's calls.

Severus sighed and rubbed at his face.

"What's going on?" asked Sydney. "Is Harry okay?"

Severus eyed his two children for a moment. _'__It is time they know__,' _he thought. Standing up, he got some floo powder off the mantle and threw it in and called home. Lily's head appeared a moment later.

"Severus?" Lily asked concerned.

"Lil's, could you come here?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Just come here and I'll explain."

At Lily's nod he stepped away from the fire place; a moment later the flames burst green and Lily stepped through.

"Hi, Mum!" Sydney said as she hugged her mother, happy to see her.

"Hi Sydney, Evan," Lily said smiling at both of them before throwing a questioning glance at her husband.

"Let's talk," was all he would say before moving toward the hallway and back to his room.

"We'll be right back," Lily said to her children before following her husband.

Once she entered his room the door was closed and Severus threw a privacy spell at it.

"What's going on?"

Severus sighed, looking weary and tired. "We need to tell Sydney and Evan."

"I was hoping to wait till Christmas break," breathed Lily.

"I know, so was I. But maybe they can help; maybe they can help him. I know they won't alienate him."

"Okay," Lily answered before opening the door and walking with her husband to the living room and their waiting children.

"What's going on?" Evan spoke first from his spot on the couch next to Sydney.

"We have to tell you something about your brother," Severus spoke.

Sydney seemed to stiffen a little. "Is Harry okay?" She asked worriedly.

Lily smiled reassuringly at her daughter, "Yes, he's okay. He's not hurt."

Severus sighed and glanced at his wife. He could see that she dreaded this conversation too.

"Well, what is it then?" Evan asked, worried about his older brother. He had noticed how Harry had distanced himself from the rest of the family.

"Let's just start at the beginning," Lily said, sighing. "Before you were born, I was married to my friend, James Potter."

"James? The guy you've talked about?" Sydney asked and Lily nodded.

"We married just out of Hogwarts. When the war came we went into hiding with our son."

"Your son! You have another child?" Sydney asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Harry's the child she is speaking of." Severus spoke.

Bother Sydney and Evan looked too shocked to speak. Their mouths gapping open and closed. Finally Evan spoke, his voice showing his shock.

"Harry? Harry's James' son! Lily nodded.

"Then how-?" He continued.

"James died in the attack by Voldemort. Your mother and I married about a year later, and I adopted Harry."

"And this… this is what's been going on? What's been bothering Harry?" Evan asked.

"Yes," their mother answered sadly.

"Why haven't you told us before now?" asked Sydney.

"There never seemed to be a right time to tell any of you. And Harry's being adopted made no difference to me about him. He's my son, maybe not by blood, but he is my son, same as both of you," Severus spoke quietly.

"Then why is it bothering him so much?" Sydney asked in confusion.

"I think," spoke Lily, "That with everything that has happened over the last few years, this is more difficult for him to accept."

"So his birth name was Harry Potter?" Sydney asked curiously, having read about it in books.

"And he defeated the Dark Lord?" She asked, awed at the notion.

"Yes."

"What can we do?" Evan asked, ready to help his brother. It was strange to learn that Harry was adopted by their Dad, and that his was James' son and that their mother had been married previously; but it didn't change that Harry was his brother and that he loved him and would help him however he could.

"Just be there for him." Severus answered. At their nods he sighed, relieved.

* * *

Harry ran to his dormitory after the conversation with his father was interrupted. He got his knife and handkerchief from his trunk and closed the hangings around his bed. It scared him that his cutting was more frequent now, but it was something that made him feel better.

When he was done he slid the knife back into his trunk.

The door to the dormitory opened and Ron stepped through.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hey, Ron," Harry answered as he pulled his sleeve down so Ron wouldn't see the cuts. "How did classes go?"

"Pretty good, actually. I think all the teachers were distracted by Professor Cage being fired because we got to slack off a little."

Harry smiled. "I'll bet 'Mione was displeased."

"Very, she even asked McGonagall for more homework!" Ron sat down on his own bed across from Harry. "Can you believe it! Who would ask for more homework!"

"Only Hermione," Harry answered, shaking his head, amused.

"What's that?" Ron asked standing up and motioning to something on Harry's bed. _The handkerchief! _Harry paled.

"Umm…nothing," he lied. Harry's mind was racing, trying to come up with a story to tell Ron. He knew Ron wouldn't leave it alone otherwise.

"There's blood on it."

"Yeah," Harry breathed, trying to calm his nerves. "I used it last night to stop some of the bleeding," he said, referring to the cut's he'd gotten last night during detention.

Ron winced in remembrance. "Is it okay now?"

"Yeah, it's gone." Harry smiled, happy that Ron believed him. He quashed the guilty feeling. He hated lying.

* * *

_**A week later**_

Harry tiredly rubbed at his eyes. He knew he needed to go back to the common room soon because it was almost curfew time. Sighing, for probably the millionth time that day he gathered the books he would need to finish his homework and extra credit work.

He left the books he didn't need anymore on the table, knowing they, along with every other book left out. would be placed in they're rightful place due to a spell. This spell wasn't activated until after the library was closed so most students didn't know about it.

He only knew about it because he had woken up really late one night when he was eight from a nightmare. He had decided to search for his father and remembered being told earlier that he would be doing research late; and the logical place to find someone researching was the library.

When he'd entered the library he had to jump back so he wouldn't be hit by one of the thick tombs that went whizzing by. Books were flying all over and towards the book shelves.

Later, when he'd found his father in the teachers rooms he'd asked about it. His father had explained the spell.

After making sure he had all the books he needed, he slung his bag over his shoulder. He found Madam Prince hovering over a list at her desk. Clearing his throat, he gained her attention.

"I'm going to check these out." She nodded after looking them over. "Good night," he told her before quietly leaving the library.

His thoughts drifted to the past week. Potions class was still cancelled, though his father had created an evening class for those interested in continuing potions until a new teacher was appointed.

His father taught the class. There was only about ten students in the class on a regular basis. Harry and his friends had gone when their work load permitted the time.

Harry hadn't visited his fathers rooms since their last talk, but he had seen his Dad. He still felt very confused about things. But he also felt a little better about them too.

After he had left his fathers rooms – after their talk – Evan and Sydney had visited him.

Well, rather, Sydney more-like dragged him out of the Gryffindor Tower and they met Evan in one of the abandoned classrooms.

He hadn't known what to think. They told him they knew of his adoption and it didn't mean a thing to them. He was still their brother and it changed nothing with them. They even joked about how funny it was that everyone knew who Harry Potter was, but didn't know he was Harry Potter. Somehow, that conversation made him feel better.

"Snape!" a voice hissed behind him, breaking him from his thoughts._'__No, it couldn__'__t be__'_

Turning around, he saw that it was. "Your not supposed to be on school grounds," he managed to say more confidently then he felt at the moment. Jack Cage stood by the wall in the shadows. Cage being here made Harry nervous.

"You got me fired," Cage said in the same tone of hiss.

"I didn't get you fired. You got yourself fired." Harry tried to shuffle the books to his left arm so he could reach his wand; hopefully without Cage noticing.

"Accio wand!" Cage cried and Harry's wand flew from his hand to Cages' own.

Harry gasped in surprise as his wand flew from his grasp, his last means to really protect himself. He glanced behind him. Maybe, just maybe, he could reach the other hallway and make a run for it.

Dropping his books and his bag he began running as fast as he could. He made it to the other hallway! He heard Cage growl behind him in aggravation. He almost made it the full length of the hallway when a arm clasped around him, sending them both to the ground. Harry struggled as best as he could but was unable to wriggle free.

"Stop moving!" hissed Cage pressing his wand at Harry's throat. Harry reluctantly stopped moving knowing the older man had the advantage.

"Stand up."

After Harry stood Cage grabbed his upper arm in a painful grip. Harry watched as his wand was tossed across the room. "Come on!" Cage hissed again and began leading Harry out of the darkened castle.

Reaching the outside, he was led to the edge of the forest. He could feel the cold of the night, winter wind nip at his unprotected face. He wasn't dressed to be outside at night during December. Cage began groping around his robes for something.

"Why are you doing this?" A hand was brought forcefully to his face in a slap.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Cage said a little above a whisper. Harry could see his breath as he spoke in the cold air and shivered as he held a hand to his now stinging cheek.

Cage gave a happy cry as he pulled out what looked like an ordinary quill. Harry knew it wasn't just a quill and he felt the dread spread through him more. Cage touched the quill to Harry and whispered something Harry couldn't hear. He assumed it was the activation word. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of being jerked behind his navel. He felt sick, now certain it was a portkey.

His feet hit the floor, hard. He gasped and tried to gain his bearings.

"Where are we?" He asked, panicked that his voice now showed the fear he felt.

He looked around with wide eyes. The room was dark so he couldn't see much. There didn't seem to be any windows. He heard some shuffling next to him and knew Cage was moving. There was a whisper before light illuminated the room by wand. Harry blinked at the sudden light and let his eyes adjust before scanning the room again. Cage was to his right, his wand still trained on him. In front of him was a small mattress with a very thin blanket thrown over it. To his left was a blank wall but a stair case led upstairs; and behind him was a boarded up window.

"Where are we!" Harry asked again, looking back to Cage, who smiled. "Why are you doing this?" Harry continued, not daring to move. He knew the older man was a fully trained wizard and had a wand pointed at him; and Harry had no wand. The other man was bigger then him by several inches and in weight as well.

"Where we are doesn't really matter," Cage said in a calm voice, still grinning.

"Why did you take me?" asked Harry, almost desperate. He was frightened and confused and all he wanted was to be back at Hogwarts right now. He'd even be happy being in his Dad's rooms then being here.

Cage didn't answer right away. He seemed to be considering what to say and what not to say. There was a very smug air about him and that made Harry feel more nervous.

"Let's just say this has to do with your father," Cage said cryptically. Harry began trying to figure out what that meant.

"Is it because he was a Death Eater?" Harry asked, almost fearful of the answer. He was well aware that most of the Wizarding community weren't pleased with Severus Snape. He'd grown up dealing with that. "He was a spy," Harry defended. It wasn't the same as being a full fledged Death Eater! His Dad was trying to help the light side.

"Yes, and no," drawled Cage fingering his wand.

"What do you mean!"

Cage took a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. "That's none of your business," He said flatly.

"You took me from school!" Harry cried. "I think I have the right to know why. Is it because my Dad pushed to get you fired?"

Cage didn't answer. He just stared at him. Harry found it unnerving. "Sleep well, Snape," Cage said before moving to the stair case and climbing the stairs. After he closed the door, Harry heard several clicking sounds and knew they were locks. Harry heard another click and the lights turned out.

He stood up from the ground and climbed the stairs and tried to open the door, even though he knew it was locked. But he tried anyway, thinking maybe it would open. He knew it was wishful thinking.

When the door didn't open he began banging as hard as he could on it. He yelled for Cage to open it, to let him go; he even resorted to insulting Cage. But nothing brought Cage or anyone else. Harry assumed there weren't any people near by, or they would have heard his cries. Finally, he stopped. His knuckles were various colors from hitting the door. Some were even bleeding. He descended the wooden stair case and moved toward the worn mattress, pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them before he let himself cry.

* * *

Severus walked the halls deeply in thought. He was mentally planning his lessons for the next week. They had to cram, now that holiday break was coming in a few weeks and the students would be leaving for home until after the first of January.

He was looking forward to the holidays himself. School years were always hectic. He didn't get to spend any real quality time with his family. But during the holidays, maybe they could relax.

Thoughts of spending time with his family led him to thinking of his eldest son. Harry seemed better. He still wasn't talking to them about his thoughts or feelings on the subject of his adoption; but he seemed in lighter spirits. Severus didn't have any proof of this; but he suspected Evan and Sydney had spoken to him shortly after they themselves learned of their brother's adoption.

Turning the corner he frowned as he saw books littering the hallway. _'__Kid drops their books and are too lazy to pick them up at the __very least!__'_He thought irritably. He began gathering the books. No sense in leaving them there to get kicked around or tripped over. His arms loaded with a stack of book he left the room and almost tripped over something else. Looking down he saw it was a wand and frowned. Shifting the books to one arm he bent down and picked up the wand. He couldn't fathom why someone would leave their wand. He gasped as he recognized the wand as Harry's.

Dropping the books he quickly made his way to Albus' so they could find Harry and see what was going on. His mind raced with questions. Where was Harry? Why would he leave his wand? Was he okay? What could have happened?

* * *

Harry jerked awake as he heard steps nearing. He couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep and berated himself for doing so. Sleeping was not the safest of things to do right now. He felt exhausted even though he had managed to sleep. He knew he couldn't have been asleep for more then two or three hours.

"Wake up, sleepy head," came the mocking voice of Cage. Harry bit back a groan. If he was to be stuck here, he didn't want to also deal with the maniac wizard.

He just wished someone would come get him; but he knew no one knew where he was. He didn't even know where he was.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, braver then he felt. He bit his tongue realizing that snapping at the man probably wasn't the wisest of decisions.

"Now, now," Cage said calmly pulling his wand out. "That's not a way to greet someone. I guess I'll just have to teach you that lesson, as your father obviously hasn't." He mocked. "Crucis!"

Harry felt like needles were stabbing him everywhere. He couldn't catch his breath. He tried not to scream out from the pain. He didn't know how long the spell was kept, but once it ended he was left gasping for breath. He was glad he hadn't cried out; somehow that made him feel better.

"I'll come back and hopefully you will have learned your manners," Cage said looking down his nose at the boy laying on the worn mattress. "Or, we'll just have to repeat the process."

And with that he left the room, locking the door.

* * *

It was the next day when Cage reentered the room. Harry sat up as soon as he heard the man coming down the stairs. Cage didn't say anything as he laid a plastic plate in front of Harry. It had a half a sandwich on it. A plastic cup of water followed.

"Eat," Cage instructed.

Harry didn't move. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?" He asked again. His voice was rough from disuse and tiredness.

"Your father was one of us," Cage said after a moment.

"You're a Death Eater?" asked Harry.

"Yes," came the reply.

"You're angry because he wasn't a true follower of the Dark Lord," Harry summarized. He knew how much Death Eaters – the true ones – hated the traitors.

"Yes, but that's not why I did this," Cage motioned toward Harry and the room.

"Why then?" Harry was glad he was finally getting some answers, but that didn't take any of his fear away. He just wanted to be home with his family.

"In your fifth year, you went to the ministry; do you remember?" Cage asked knowingly.

Harry nodded, his hair falling into his face.

"During the fight your father," he spat. "killed someone."

Harry didn't show any sign he'd heard Cage, but Cage knew the boy was listening attentively.

"He killed my son," Cage continued, his voice growing harsh. He reached out and grabbed Harry's hair, his fingers twisting at it painfully, causing Harry to wince. "And I plan to take the same from him."

Harry flinched, both at the words and the feeling of the man's breath on his cheek.

"W-why aren't I already d-dead then?" Harry managed to get out, not really wanting to know, but at the same time needing to know.

"What would be the fun of that?" Cage asked rhetorically. "I want your father to suffer for the loss he cost me. Giving it a week or two, before they find your body, would definitely achieve that, wouldn't it?"

Harry shivered and gasped as the man let go of his hair before leaving the room.

He looked at the food that was taunting him. He had been hungry; but he wasn't now. He felt sick.

* * *

Severus stared into the fire in his rooms. Two days had passed since he'd found his son's wand and books and they hadn't come any closer to locating Harry. They didn't even know what exactly had happened. He was missing; they knew that much.

It was believed that someone took Harry somewhere, but to where, or who took him, no one knew for certain. Severus hadn't slept in the past two days. Lily and Corbin had come to stay at Hogwarts with him. He didn't want to leave the school because he wanted to know anything they found out on Harry's disappearance as soon as word hit the school. He had even helped search the Forbidden Forest for hours on end.

He looked down as he felt someone shifting. Evan, Sydney and Corbin were laying all around him. Evan lay on the floor beneath his feet, and Corbin and Sydney lay on either side of him. Lily was sleeping in the bedroom.

He knew this was difficult on them. He couldn't imagine what Sydney, Evan and Corbin felt. Sydney cried herself to sleep every night since they'd learned Harry was missing. Corbin also cried often and asked when Harry would be coming home. Evan brooded quietly; and when he wasn't brooding, he was yelling.

He just hoped and prayed his eldest son was okay. He couldn't imagine losing him.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since he'd been taken. Harry didn't know how he felt. It was surreal. He felt numb, afraid, terrified, all at the same time. He wanted to scream, to throw things. He wanted to be home in his own bed. He wanted to feel safe; he felt anything but right now.

Cage visited daily with a half a sandwich and a cup of water. Harry only ate a few bites of his sandwich; he didn't have much of an appetite.

He'd tried escaping several times, but was unsuccessful with each attempt. The door was always locked when Cage wasn't in the room, and it was too thick to break down. The only thing he accomplished was injuring his hands worse.

He had even tried running past Cage, but Cage was too quick for him.

Each attempt had ended in being hurt. He was either hit or the cruciatus curse was cast on him.

He'd been working on trying to free the wood covering from the only window, but he hadn't been able to get them off the window.

* * *

Harry lay gasping on the ground once again. He was really getting tired of this routine. Cage had just left the room and locked the door firmly behind him. He'd just been told it wouldn't be much longer until Cage completed his plans. When he'd told Cage he'd never get away with it, the cruciatus curse was cast yet again.

Pushing himself up, Harry began looking around. He needed to find a way out! The only thing he could think was trying the boarded window again. He had taken one of the buttons of his shirt off and tried to use that to loosen the boards by putting it in the groves of the nails. That had worked a little, but it was difficult with his already injured hands. But he needed to try.

He worked for what he assumed to be an hour, and his hands were bleeding freely now. He gasped as he felt the board move. Pulling again, he felt it move further. After several more pulls, the board finally came loose. He resisted the urge to cry out in relief and happiness. He now had a way out! Laying the board against the wall he pushed the window open.

The window was several inches higher then he was, so he grasped the edge and tried to lift himself. He was gasping from the pain in his hands but managed to lift himself up to the window, and after several moments, out of the window.

Looking around he found himself in a wooded area. Snow covered the ground. There was a road towards the front of the house but he doubted anyone passed by very often. Deciding on what to do, he began to walk into the snowy woods and was glad when there didn't seem to be anyone following him.

* * *

Harry had walked for several hours. His legs hurt, especially after being cooped up in the small basement. His lungs hurt because of the cold air he was breathing and he found it hard to keep his breath. His fingers were numb from the cold and he felt so tired he just wanted a warm bed.

He froze as he heard footsteps in the snow. His breath quickened. _'__Please don__'__t be Cage! Please don__'__t be Cage! Please don__'__t be Cage!__'_he thought desperately.

"Good Lord," came an older mans voice. Harry didn't dare move. He found himself too afraid to move.

The footsteps neared and finally, when the man was only feet away, Harry tried to move further. He didn't manage to get far because he tripped, landing in the cold snow.

The man knelt down in front of him, realizing the boy was afraid of him. The boy looked to be in his late teens. Shoulder length black hair, a bruise on his left cheek and another large one on his neck. He looked a right mess and terrified. The old man wondered what had happened to this boy.

"Kid, are you okay?" He asked softly.

Harry slowly looked at the man's face. He was an older man, with grey hair and wrinkles lining his face, but his eyes were kind. He was dressed in a thick coat and blue jeans and wore walking boots. He obviously wasn't Cage.

Harry didn't answer.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," the man spoke after a moment. "Will you come back to my home, get warmed up and maybe a little to eat? My wife is a really good cook."

Harry considered the man for several moments. It sounded good, but would he be safe? He realized he didn't really have the strength to go much further. Finally he nodded reluctantly.

The man slid off his coat and moved closer to Harry and helped him to stand. He wrapped his coat around the boy and began to lead him back to his home.

Entering the cabin Harry felt the warmth on his face. It felt good. There was the smell of bread being cooked and it smelled great. The man led Harry to the couch and draped a thick quilt blanket over him.

"I'll be right back, and we'll get you fixed right up," the man said before leaving the room. Harry could hear soft talking before two people entered the room; the man and a woman with her grey, white hair pulled into a pony tail. She didn't have as many wrinkles as the man – her husband, assumed Harry – she wore jeans and a baggy red and green sweater.

"Hello there," she smiled as she approached him. "My name is Sara Wilson..."

The man interrupted. "My name's John."

The woman gave him a look before continuing. "What's your name?"

"H-Harry," he said in a small voice. He hated how it sounded to his own ears; like he was a small child.

"Well, Harry," she continued, "How about my husband fix you up, and I'll get you something to eat. You look starved."

Harry felt starved, but he wasn't too sure about eating something these people gave him. He'd much rather eat something his mother gave him. It did sound good to get his hands looked at though.

When he didn't answer, Mrs. Wilson continued. "Is there something specific you'd prefer to eat?"

Harry shook his head.

Mr. Wilson got the medical kit and began cleaning his wounds. He gasped when he saw his hands but didn't ask any questions. He cleaned the wounds as best he could before wrapping them in gauze. Mrs. Wilson reentered the room shortly thereafter with a bowl of warm chicken soup and a piece of bread.

When he didn't immediately begin to eat, just staring at it, Mr. Wilson spoke. "Go ahead. It isn't like it's poisoned or nothing. You'll feel better after you've got something in your belly. Then we'll try locating your folks."

Harry slowly began to eat. He didn't manage to eat much, but he did have to agree that he felt much better now that he was warmer and his hands didn't hurt as bad.

"Who are your parents?" Mrs. Wilson asked calmly.

"L-Lily and Severus Snape," he answered hesitantly.

"Professor Severus Snape?" Mr. Wilson asked, familiar with the name. Harry nodded almost fearfully.

"What happened to ya? They been saying you were taken from Hogwarts," Mr. Wilson asked.

"Your wizards!" Harry asked, his mind now catching up with how they knew about his father being a professor.

"Yes," Mrs. Wilson answered. "But we haven't had much to do with the Wizarding world for years now. We do get the Daily Prophet; that's how we knew about your disappearance," she elaborated.

"I was taken to a cabin," Harry continued. "A basement. I got out through the window."

"Why don't you rest now?" Mr. Wilson suggested, seeing how tense the boy in front of them had gotten. "We'll contact yer parents. You'll see them soon."

Harry was reluctant to sleep. He was extremely tired and found it hard to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to be caught unaware by Cage finding him.

"Your safe here," Mrs. Wilson said soothingly, pulling another blanket out and laying it over Harry. "We won't let anyone hurt you."

It wasn't long after that Harry fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Sitting at the dining table, the Snapes ate quietly. Very little was said leaving, them all to their thoughts. Corbin, who didn't fully understand what was going on, other then his brother, Harry was missing, just watched everyone pick at their food.

Everyone jumped when they heard a rapid knocking. Severus stood and let the knocker in. It was Sirius and Remus. They both looked like they had ran the whole way to the Snape quarters. "Can we speak to you and Lily for a moment?" Remus asked. Lily nodded and stood and followed the men out of the room. Sirius threw a silencing spell up so the kids couldn't listen in.

"What's going on?" Lily asked alarmed. Did this have to do with her son?

"Dumbledore just recieved a fire call. It was from an older couple claiming Harry is at their house. Said they found him wondering through the woods around their house," Sirius said quickly.

"Is he okay?" Severus asked his heart racing.

"They say he's okay," Remus answered.

"Let's go get him!" Lily said excitedly.

"We'll watch your kids," Sirius offered. "Just bring Harry home."

Severus nodded politely before leaving the room. Sirius disabled the silencing spell. Lily, Remus and Sirius followed Severus into the dining room.

"What's going on?" Evan asked, looking annoyed.

"Uncle Remus and Sirius came to tell us they believe Harry has been found. All we have to do is go get him," Lily answered.

"Is he okay?" Sydney asked looking excited and happy and ready to cry.

"We believe so," their Dad answered carefully.

"Can we go?" Sydney asked.

"No, honey, but you can see him when he's back here." Sydney was obviously disappointed by the answer, but also seemed to understand.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you like this chapter and please reaview!

Note: If you have any concerns contact either myself or Nita (shadowarwen's beta-reader).

2-Note: Thank you so much Nita and Amy. I again appologise for the trouble my last chapter caused, but I appriciate your time and patience!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I probably wouldn't post here. ;)

**Beta-read by Nita**

**Harry Snape**

Harry sat in the headmasters office the next day after being released from the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey. She had, of course, insisted on checking him over completely before releasing him, much to his distaste. All he wanted was to leave the hospital wing and get back to something normal.

He sat between his parents as they waited for Dumbledore to arrive; he was uncharacterisically late. Severus, who had little patience for waiting, kept shifting in his seat.

Harry's mother reached over and tucked a lock of his long hair out of his face and he resisted the urge to pull away. He hated it. Ever since he'd come back to Hogwarts, he didn't want to be touched...even by his family. He wished he didn't feel like that. He knew his parents had noticed because he'd caught them passing the _look_. It was the look only parents seemed to get, like they were talking to one another without using words. They never said anything about his almost flinches and winces, other then asking if he was okay, but he _knew_ they were worried.

The thought of being touched right now just seemed _wrong_. There were no words he could put to it. The only reasoning he could think of for his behavior was what he'd been put through after he'd been taken. There was no denying that he'd been treated unkindly.

He'd even overheard his Dad use the word_ torture_ to explain how he'd been treated by Cage. Even now, when he thought of putting _that_ word to his treatment, it made him shudder. Torture just seemed the wrong word to use.

The door to the headmasters office opened and Dumbledore walked through, deep blue robes lightly touching the ground. He smiled kindly at them and took his seat across from them.

"I apologize for my tardiness. There were some second years who thought it would be fun to let a Weasley stink bomb explode in the girl's bathroom."

Harry bit back a grin at hearing this. Everyone knew the Weasley twin's products were more powerful then the standard stuff. Their's also tended to be more creative, and for these reasons, were banned from Hogwarts School grounds. But someone always snuck pranks into the school.

"Well," Dumbledore continued, "needless to say, the smell will take a few days to get rid of."

"Do you know who the students were, Albus?" Lily asked curiously, her emerald eyes bright with humor.

"Yes, we discovered the culprets. Their punishments have also been delt with and we will send letters home. Anyway, on to our reason for being here." Dumbledore changed the topic. "As previously discussed," he nodded to Severus, "you would like to go home for an early break."

Harry looked over at his Dad. He hadn't heard any of this before.

"I've arranged for a substitute for Defense until your ready to return."

"Who?" Severus asked curiously.

"Remus, as you know, has previously taught Defense and he has agreed to teach the class until you are ready to return."

"And who will teach the position during the full moon?" Severus asked. Harry realized at that moment that the full moon was indeed coming up soon; about a week away in fact.

"Sirius Black. You know he's capable of teaching the class, Severus. I know you don't like the man but..."

"That's acceptable," Severus said calmly. If Dumbledore was surprised by his response, he didn't show it. Everyone knew Sirius was capable of teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, as he used to be an Auror.

"Will Evan and Sydney be going home with you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It's probably best they come home when it's time for Christmas break to begin. It's almost two weeks away and there's no sense in them getting behind in their school work," Lily spoke up.

Harry idly wondered why it was so acceptable for _him_ to get behind, but he also knew that after what had happened there would be some leniencies, and he would be given some make up work to do at home.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is fine. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, we have everything packed and we've already explained our early departure home to Sydney and Even."

Harry looked up at his Dad as he finished answering Dumbledore. He was relieved in a way that he would be going home, but he was also a little angry he hadn't been told all of this the night before. He quashed those feelings for later.

"Are you ready to go home?" Lily asked her son, breaking him from his thoughts. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch him again. She knew he was sensitive to being touched right now; it was difficult because all she wanted to do was hug him and never let go now that she had her son back again, safe, but she also wanted him as comfortable as possible, and he was so obviously uncomfortable with touch.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Dumbledore spoke to Harry, eyes twinkling a little. "Have a good holiday, Harry. And take care."

"Thank you, sir," Harry answered him with a polite smile. As he stood from the over stuffed chair he slung his book bag over his shoulder, careful not to use his still injured hands.

They went to the fire place and Severus grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the red-orange flames, turning them green. Harry called his home's name before stepping in. He knew his Dad would be handling his trunk.

Ignoring the spinning sensation, he concentrated on keeping his balance as he was pushed out of the fire place. He breathed a sigh of relief that he'd managed to stay on his feet.

Looking around the room, he noted that things didn't look much different from when he had last been there. He'd half expected his youngest brother to come barreling out at him but remembered his parents telling him Dale was staying with their Dad's parents for a few more days.

The fire turned green once more, and Lily stepped out and smiled at him. "Happy to be home?" she asked, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Harry gave her a real grin, something he hadn't done much of in recent months. He was definitely glad to be home. "Absolutely," came his response. She was about to say something more when the fire flashed green for a third time, and Severus stepped gracefully out and set the trunk down beside him.

"Are either of you hungry?" Lily asked. Severus shook his head no and she turned to Harry.

"No, thanks. I just wanna go to my room."

"I can bring something up to you," she asked further.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry right now." He really wasn't hungry. He felt bad that he wasn't as he saw a disappointed look flicker across her face before she quickly covered it with a small smile.

"That's fine. If you need anything just come get me, okay?"

Harry nodded and agreed before climbing the stairs and entering in his room.

Opening his door, he flicked the light switch on and winced as he applied pressure in the wrong area of his still healing hands. He'd been told by Maddam Pomfrey that as long as he was careful and applied the salve she supplied him with and changed his bandages nightly they would be okay in the week. The salve was to heal any damage done by his hands freezing in the snow. Madam Pomfrey had actually been surpised there wasn't any more damage to them.

He shrugged his book bag off his shoulder and let it fall to the floor. Shrugging off his coat and laying it on the dresser, he plopped down on his bed gratefully. He was exhausted, even though he'd only just woken up about four hours earlier. Madam Pomfrey had also told them Harry would probably be tired more often because he was still healing. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift.

He felt better being at home and back in his bedroom. He could relax better here. Before he knew it, he was asleep and the next thing he consciously knew, there was a thud which pulled him from his dreamless, relaxed state to a wide awake - jumpy state.

Looking around he saw his Dad standing at the foot of his bed.

"Harry?" Severus asked quietly. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay." Harry rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes with his wrist. He looked for the source of the thud he'd heard and saw that his trunk was sitting at the foot of his bed. "Thanks," he said, motioning to the trunk.

Severus nodded. "Are you hungry? It's almost supper time." He looked hopeful.

"I could eat." Harry slid off the bed and followed his Dad down the hallway and down the stairs towards the dining room. He was hungry, now that he'd slept some.

Food was already on the table, three place settings ready. Lily entered the dining room from the kitchen with a pitcher of juice for them to drink during dinner.

Sitting down, they all began eating, and small talk was passed between the three. Harry listened half-heartedly as his parents began talking. Half way through supper he was brought out of his musings by his mother calling his name.

"Sorry?" A confused Harry responded.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" She motioned to his half-eaten plate. He also looked down at his plate. He'd actually finished eating a while ago and had since been shuffling his food around with his fork; it didn't much resemble food anymore.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. May I just go back to bed?" Harry asked hopefully. His Dad was the first to respond with a light nod of his head.

"Good night, Harry."

"'Night, Dad." He stood from his seat and began picking up his plate, his hands stinging slightly with the weight of the plate on them, but it was tolerable; hands covered his and pushed the plate back down. Taking the hint he put his plate back down

. "Good night, Mum," and with that, he left the room and went back to his bedroom, falling asleep soon after.

_"Do you think he's really okay?"_

Harry shifted, still too deeply asleep to really place the voice, and too comfortable to be worried about it. A deeper voice followed after a long sigh.

_"I don't know, hon."_

_"He just seem's so tired all the time, and he's not eating properly."_ As the voices continued to talk, they began pulling him farther from his comfortable sleep. He wished they would stop talking, he was now aware enough to know they were talking about him.

_"Pomfrey said--"_ the deeper voice stopped as Harry groaned in annoyance. He was awake now. He _knew_ they were talking about him and he didn't really want to make his wakeful state known. He just hoped they'd stop soon so he could go back to sleep. A moment later the deep voice started again. It was his Dad.

_"Pomfrey said that it's normal, considering the state he was in when we got him back, and he's still healing."_

Lily spoke again, her voice laced with worry. _"I know, but he's just so withdrawn. Even worse now then he was before he was taken, I think."_

_"After what he's been through, being kidnaped and going through that abuse, it's expected. It could have been much worse. I think we just need to give him time to adjust."_

_"Maybe..."_The voice paused for a moment. Harry could almost _feel_ his mother's eyes staring into his back

. _"It's just, he took the revelation of his adoption hard. Harder then I thought he would, and with being kidnaped by that monster..."_ There was another pause,like she was trying to quell her anger. _"I'm just worried; what if it's too much for him to handle?"_

There was another long pause. His eyes half open, back to his parents, Harry could see their shadows on his wall. He saw as his mother leaned into his Dad, he assumed Severus had his arm around her.

_"I won't deny that that is definitely a possibility. If that is the case - we'll be there for him."_

Harry swallowed hard as he heard this. He was so confused about things. He didn't think he was to a breaking point; but he definitely wasn't in a good place as far as his feelings and thoughts went. He was too jumpy. Things were too fresh to be okay, or anything close to normal.

The shadows shifting brought his attention back to where his parents were standing, the shadows disappeared as his bedroom door closed. He feel asleep shortly after that, his mind still swirling with thoughts of what had happened, of his thoughts of what had happened, of what he was feeling about everything and about the near future.

Would things be okay? He certainly hoped so.

Would he be able to accept Severus as his Dad again - like he was before Harry knew of the adoption? As hurt and angered as Harry was by this revelation, all he wanted now was his Dad; to have things like they used to be between them.

Would _he_ ever feel normal again? It didn't feel like it now. But he hoped that one day, he would feel normal, that things would be okay. At least to what was normal for him, before this year, before he learned he was adopted and before Cage entered his life. His previous normal might not have been normal for most, but he wished he had it back.

End of Chapter

**Thank you again, Nita, for betareading the chapter!**

**September 4,2006**

**A/N:** Well, here's the latest chapter to Harry Snape. I was worried it would seem a little peiced together because I've just gotten a 6 week old puppy and have written when I've had the time (which has been usually paragraph - by - paragraph). Infact, as I write this he's walking around the room looking for what trouble he can get in. But I love him!

Also, some sad news today. I learned Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter passed away today. I, like many, grew up watching him on TV. I was shocked learning he'd passed away like he did. I'm a SCUBA diver myself, and one thing we really have never had to worry about is sting rays. A friend made a site, you need to sign up to post, but its free and only takes a moment. The link is on my homepage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry Snape**

Chapter Thirteen

Harry sighed as he parked the car. At fifteen, he'd gotten his Muggle driver's permit, and a year later he'd gotten his driver's licence. He liked driving, and was glad his Dad had allowed him to drive today. It had been a while since he'd been able to get behind the wheel of a car, and he'd missed it. It was relaxing. He couldn't exactly explain it, but he did enjoy the feeling driving gave him.

He glanced to his left to see Severus discreetly keeping an eye on him while he looked out the window. Both his parents had been keeping a close eye on him, but considering the past several months, he wasn't really surprised.

Today, he and Severus were going to the local Muggle mall. Harry didn't know why his Dad was so insistent on a day out, but he was. He'd been commenting on a day out since they'd returned home from Hogwarts. His mom had opted to stay home, claiming she had some work to do anyway, (_"besides, you two boys need a day out by yourself," _she'd also said).

Unbuckling his seatbelt with his Dad, they both locked and closed their doors and walked toward the mall's entrance. Severus had said he had some last minute Christmas shopping and was sure Harry did too, so it was the perfect place for a few hours of browsing.

Inside the mall Harry shrugged off his coat, leaving him in a long sleeve shirt and light sweater. Because of the weight he'd lost during his captivity, he still found himself more easily effected by the cold weather then normal; that, and the long sleeves provided him a cover for the small cuts on his arms, something he was sure his parents would quickly spot if he allowed his arms to be shown.

He'd done his best to control the urges to cut, more so at home then when at school. At school, he wasn't under extremely close watch by his parents and could get away with a little more. But at home, he wouldn't last ten minutes around his family before they noticed.

"Do you mind if we have a look through the book store?" Severus asked his son, breaking through his thoughts.

Harry nodded. "Sure."

They spent almost half an hour going through the book store. One trait he had gotten from Severus was his love for books and stories. He loved how you could get so caught up in a story, and guessing what would come next. It was rare that he would find a _really_ good book - one where he just couldn't put it down - but when he did, he loved it. And that's what kept him so interested in them.

Harry had also ventured into online reading, but hadn't managed to convince his Dad to read from their muggle desktop computer at home. Severus always said, '_Computers lack texture_.' When Harry had asked what he'd meant by that, Severus had needed to think a moment... one of the rare times he needed to think through something to explain something, and said _'The smell. They don't smell like a book. Memory has a lot to do with smell and books have that smell._' It had taken Harry a while to puzzle out what Severus had meant by that, but now it made sense. That didn't stop him from reading online though. If it could be read, and looked interesting, he wanted to read it.

Both he and his Dad had found a few books by the time they decided to leave the book store.

Passing the game store, Harry asked if they could stop inside for a moment. He knew Severus wasn't pleased with the Muggle game system but accepted it as part of their lives.

Their Mom, being Muggle born, had wanted to raise her children to be familiar with both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. So their house was an interesting mix. They lived in the Muggle world, but their house was registered as having magical occupants. They had both Wizarding and Muggle things all over their house. Sometimes it could get annoying though, Harry thought. They always had to have forewarning when a Muggle would come to the house so they could put the Wizarding stuff away.

Harry quickly found a few games and paid for them with the money he'd saved up from allowances. He'd gotten a game for both Evan and Dale. When he'd finished, he rejoined Severus and they continued walking through the mall.

Harry could tell Severus wanted to strike up a conversation. He just didn't know about what.

"Have you gotten gifts for all your friends?" He finally asked, obviously disappointed he didn't say what he'd wanted.

"Almost. I still have to get Neville something. I was thinking about getting him a field guide to muggle plants or a care guide maybe. You know how he likes herbology, and he's commented on being interested in muggle plants," Harry elaborated, wondering where his Dad wanted to take this. He knew this wasn't what Severus wanted to discuss.

"You couldn't find something in the book store?" Severus enquired, looking a little surprised.

Harry shook his head, disappointed. "No. At least, nothing I was satisfied with."

"What if we try the _Broken Spine Book Store_?" Severus suggested.

"Can we?"

Severus nodded. "We'll stop by there after we've finished here..." the corners of his lips turned up a little in a smile, "that is, if you don't mind driving."

Harry grinned, pleased. "Sounds great!"

There was another pause. Again, Harry could tell that Severus wanted to talk again.

"You brought me out here to discuss something." It wasn't a question.

Severus nodded before confirming it with a soft "Yes."

"Then why don't you say what you have to say?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed. This definitely wasn't his Dad's best try at _'Let's talk to Harry_.' And he didn't want to continue with the small talk while Severus figured out how to strike up whatever the obvious conversation was that he wanted to have.

"I don't quite know what to say or how to ask it," Severus admitted quietly as they neared the food court. He motioned for them to sit at an empty table. Harry stayed quiet, waiting for Severus to make the first move. Finally, after several moments he did.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Harry immediately knew what he was doing. It was a distraction. His Dad needed more time to figure out what he wanted to say, how to begin whatever discussion he wanted to have. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, do you want anything?" Harry asked, standing up. At Severus' shake of the head, he looked around the food court at the different options he had. There were a few new eateries that hadn't been here the last time he'd come to the mall. Finally he decided on _Asian Chow_ where they had one of his favorites, _Bourbon Chicken_. He made his way over there and waited in line to make his order. He knew full well he was being watched closely by his Dad.

Finally when he got his food and two drinks, he made his way back towards the table his Dad stood at. He was slightly grateful that his Dad didn't make any attempts to hide that he'd been watching him. Somehow, although he couldn't explain it, that made him feel better. Most people would have tried to hide it. Arriving at the table, he handed Severus one of the drinks and began to eat his lunch in silence, with only a few comments passing between him and his Dad.

Finally when he was halfway through his lunch, Severus cleared his throat and Harry looked up at him. When he spoke, it was clear; wether he still seemed unsure, or uncomfortable, Harry couldn't make up his mind.

"Are we okay?" Severus finally asked. "You and me. Are we okay?" He repeated, quietly. To those who didn't know him, it would look like a normal conversation. But Harry could see concern and uneasiness in his eyes. It was slightly disturbing to see.

When Harry was silent, Severus continued. "The past several months have been very difficult...you went from not talking to me, to coldly talking to me, to...how it is now." He paused again. "That didn't come out right." He ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"No." Harry finally spoke up. "I got what you said." He paused, not knowing how to say what he wanted. He really wasn't sure _if_ he wanted to have this conversation. Silently he pushed his tray away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"I don't know _how_ to answer right," he answered, before copying his Dad's earlier movements by running a hand through his hair.

"Can you try?" Severus asked, looking concerned, but happy that Harry had answered. "Can you just explain what your thinking or feeling, or anything? I don't think there is a 'right' answer to give, other then what your going through..."

Harry shook his head and took to playing with the straw in his drink. He knew it was driving Severus crazy that he wasn't answering right away. He kind of wished the seat he was sitting in would swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to have this conversation, but he knew that was unlikely.

"I wish you'd have _told_ me that I was adopted," he finally ground out, although he knew this would only result in repeating an earlier conversation of theirs.

"Maybe so," Severus conceded after a moment. He sighed. This wasn't the way he'd wanted the conversation to go. They'd discussed this before and that hadn't ended well. Harry had just angrily left the headmasters office. But it was obviously one of their current problems and it needed to be dealt with.

He looked up to see Harry looking at him; his emerald eyes, so closely matched to his mothers, held some anger and hurt in them.

"I had a right to know!" Harry finally hissed, brow creasing in anger.

Severus nodded. "I know. But for your mother and myself, it didn't change a thing. Your father - your biological father - was a good man and I was sad he'd passed. Many people lost a great friend that day, and you lost a great father."

"As I told you before, we married over a year later and that's when the adoption occurred. I never wanted to take James' place - his memory. I love your mother. And I'd fallen in love with you when I'd met you during a visit to Godric's Hollow."

"The decision not to tell you about your adoption came when you were about five. We _had_ planned to tell you. We'd thought the Wizarding world would just move on and the story of the attack at Godric's Hollow would fade; but it never did. Had it become known you were Harry Potter, you'd have never had peace. People would have seen you in light of that ..."

"...but they see me in light of you being my father too," Harry argued. He didn't want to sound ashamed, because he wasn't. It had never been kept from him or his siblings from the time they could understand well enough about the prejudice against Death Eaters. They'd always been brought up to understand that not everyone would accept them because of their father's part in the war as a Death Eater, even though he was a spy.

"I know," Severus breathed. "But you know how people get when they hear the name 'Harry Potter.' It would have been worse had it gotten out." Harry nodded at that, but still didn't look happy.

"If you'd have told me, then I would have at least known. I wouldn't have told!" Answered Harry.

Severus sighed. "Maybe. But more likely then not, it would have gotten out. I know that right now you think it wouldn't. But you'd have told a friend. Or Evan or Sydney would have." Harry moved to interrupt him, but he held up his hand.

"I know you trust your friends. And I know Sydney and Evan trust theirs. But whoever they'd chosen to tell could, in a bout of anger or resentment, tell someone else. Then there would be no turning back. I know how that friend of yours is - Ronald Weasley. I know how jealous he's been at times, and some of the arguments you two have gotten in." Harry made another move to interrupt, and again he halted him. Severus could see that Harry was frustrated with what he was saying. "I know Weasley wouldn't hurt you intentionally. But people do things in anger. We didn't want to risk that."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could understand where his Dad was coming from. But he also didn't think his friends would do that to him. But he also couldn't deny how Ron had acted when he'd been angry at Harry. He'd been irrational and _had_ said things and let some things slip. Thankfully, it was nothing as large as Harry being _Harry Potter_. But he couldn't deny that at the times Ron had been angry, that he wouldn't have slipped that he was Harry Potter. Slowly, he nodded to show he understood. He still wished he'd have known he was adopted though.

"Are we okay?" Severus asked again. Harry looked up at him before giving a slight nod.

"Yeah." He paused, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I'm still mad that I wasn't told I was adopted. I had a right to know. But... you're still my Dad." He didn't know how else to say it. His Dad seemed to understand, for he nodded and asked if Harry was done, motioning to his lunch. Harry nodded and they stood.

They spent about an hour more browsing through the mall. Harry and Severus both managed to get a few Christmas gifts they'd needed to get. They left for the _Broken Spine Book Store_, and Harry gladly drove.

Harry was happy that they were able to find a suitable book on Muggle plants for Neville's Christmas gift. It was large, with almost nine hundred pages, complete with lots of information and pictures. Harry also found a book mark with a dried out leaf embedded in it.

They arrived home shortly after that. Harry was eager to get the gifts wrapped, even though they had over a week and a half till Christmas. He was too tired from they're walk around the mall to really do anything else. He knew he should probably take a nap, but ever since he and his parent's had come home, he'd been taking a nap every afternoon and going to bed rather early. He knew he was still recovering from his 'ordeal', as everyone had dubbed it, but he wanted to get to more of a normal sleeping routine.

He was glad, however, to be told by his Dad that his hands were healed enough, to stop wrapping them constantly. It gave him more movement with them, which was nice.

When they'd come home his Mom had been waiting and had since gone and talked with his Dad.

* * *

"So how did your trip to the mall go?" Lily asked, as she handed Severus a cup of warm tea and took her own. He sipped his before answering. 

"It went well, I think. We did manage to get most of the Christmas gifts. We had to stop at the _Broken Spine Book Store_ to get Longbottom's gift."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Lily said, as she playfully hit his arm. The edges of his lips twitched up in an almost smile. "Good to know, though."

"We talked some. I asked about our relationship - where we stand," he elaborated. "He said we're okay, but he is defiantly angry that he wasn't informed of his adoption. I tried explaining, and I think he understood. But I doubt that lessened much of his anger about it. Rightfully so, I think now."

"But if it had gotten out... if it still got out...there would be no escaping it for him. He wouldn't be left alone at school. Evan, Sydney and Dale wouldn't be left alone."

"I know that. I explained that to him. But he _does_ have the right to be angered by not knowing who his real father is," Severus answered, taking a deep breath.

Lily knew it hurt him to admit that. To him, Harry _was_ his child. He knew that Harry's biological father was James. But when he'd adopted Harry, he'd made a promise to raise him as his own child - which he did.

"James may have biologically fathered Harry. But you raised him. You know James wouldn't begrudge you the title of Harry's father."

Severus looked her in the eyes, only seeing determination, and he sighed. "I know this, Lily. I know," he repeated. Curbing the discussion, he continued. "Anyway, Harry said something to the same effect. To me though, he still seems unsure."

"That's understandable," Lily commented quietly, looking into the living room where Harry was sitting on the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper and other trinkets, the gifts he had for his friends.

Severus spoke up, making her face him again. "You won't be able to see your gift from here, you know." She snorted, amused, knowing what he was doing. He was trying to lighten the mood they were both in.

"I know. He's not dumb enough to wrap either of our gifts while we can see him." She set her now empty cup on the counter.

End of Chapter Thirteen

10/11/06

A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update to this story. Life's been busy. This chapter was meant to be much longer. And I've already got some of the next chapter written (because it was meant for this chapter too) but didn't fit if I left it where it was.

Note: There's a almost quote from a TV series somewhere in this chapter. I did not origonally create this quote. Can anyone guess what show? I will post the resault in the next chapter posting.

Thank you soo much to Nita, the amazing betareader. You've been amazing and I really appreciate it!

Life Changed : The next chapter is planned out. And I just need to type it out. I hope to have it up after I get a few more chapters of _Harry Snape_ in.

Story Recommendation: I recently read a very good Harry Potter fan fiction story. It's called _The Human Condition_ by C.K. Talons. The story is about Harry, at age 24. I won't say anymore because I don't want to give anything away. But it is very good; I really enjoyed reading it and thought I'd tell anyone interested.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is purely written for enjoyment.

**Summery:** Severus is summoned to a Death Eater meeting and makes a terrible discovery. Voldemort has Harry Potter! How will this change the course of events? AU. Sirius is alive.

**Harry Snape**

Chapter XX: Visiting and Secrets

It was rare, indeed, to find Harry bored in his own home. Normally when he was home, he had Evan, Sydney and Dale to keep things interesting. But they weren't here at the moment. He was thankful that Dale was coming home tomorrow, and Evan and Sydney, a few days later.

Standing up from the floor, where he had been finishing getting the Christmas tree straightened out, he looked the tree over. Currently it was bare, the decorations still packed in boxes a few feet away. He and his Dad had brought them down earlier in the day. When Evan, Sydney and Dale were home, they were planning on decorating the tree together.

Sighing and turning away from the bare tree, he went down the hallway to the door that led to the basement. He knew his Dad was down there making a potion. Maybe he could help with the preparations.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he waited there and watched his Dad add some green substance to the potion, causing the potion to bubble a little more. He didn't have to wait long for Severus to look up and motion him over.

"Hi," Severus said, before turning away and going to the cabinet.

"Hey."

Severus returned to the table and placed a knife, bowl and crusher in front of Harry. He knew what his son had come down for. Harry mumbled his thanks before asking what they were making.

"Wolfsbane potion. The full moon is coming soon." Harry nodded. He'd forgotten how close it was and winced in sympathy. He'd never seen one of Remus' transformations, but he'd heard enough about them to know they were very, very painful. He was glad his Dad made the potions for Remus free of charge. The potion had been originally created by Severus' father, who was also a potion's master, and Severus had later tweaked it a bit making it slightly more effective. Sadly, they hadn't gotten as far as they wanted. They intended to someday make the potion effective enough to one day hopefully fully stop the effects of the transformations. "Can you prepare the wormwood bark, snake eyes and goppy sap?" Harry nodded and set to work.

He found making potions relaxing but he often didn't have the patience for it. Sydney was the one who really loved potions.

An hour later, they'd finished with adding ingredients, and now needed to wait for the potion to simmer and then bottle it up for use. It wasn't a potion that could be reused. It needed to be used shortly after being made or it would spoil.

Harry yawned, causing Severus to smirk. "Get to bed," he said lightly with a small laugh. Harry nodded and mumbled a goodnight before heading back upstairs and to his room. He could shower in the morning.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning when his alarm clock went off and he quickly gathered his clothes and headed to the hallway bathroom. There were some perks to not having his siblings there; like having the bathroom to himself. No mad-dashes and fights over who got the bathroom first, which Sydney usually won.

After showering, he quickly dressed and headed downstairs where he noticed his Mum standing next to the fire place.

He noticed his Mum was dressed similarly to himself. She wore dark blue jeans, a green turtleneck shirt (he could see the neck of the shirt) a black leather jacket, and brown boots.

He wore medium blue jeans, black boots, a black long-sleeve shirt and a black with green tread hoody-sweatshirt.

"Ready?" His Mum asked as he came to stand next to her. Harry nodded. "Maybe you should put your hair up." She handed him a pony tail. His grandmother in particular didn't like long hair on boys. She didn't mind it so much if it were tied back. He quickly tied his hair at the nape of his neck with the tie he kept on his wrist.

Moments later, Severus walked into the room. Harry couldn't help but smirk a little. Severus was wearing black jeans, black shoes and a deep red long-sleeve shirt. He too, had his hair tied back, something he rarely did because he hated his hair being up. Harry wouldn't think that anyone at school would recognize his Dad because he looked so different from how he liked to dress at Hogwarts.

"Ready?" Severus asked casting a glance at his eldest son and wife. Both nodded and he motioned for them to floo through first. Lily was the first to go through, and Harry went second.

Harry stumbled a few steps after he was pushed from the fire place having reached his destination. After regaining his balance, he almost lost it again because after a cry of "Harry!" something propelled into him, almost knocking him over. He heard several chuckles.

"Hey, Dale!" Harry said bending down and hugging the youngest Snape child. Harry absently noticed that his father had arrived through the green flames of the fire place.

"Don't we get hugs too?" Lily asked with a laugh. Harry noticed her identical emerald green eyes were sparkling in amusement. Dale nodded letting go of Harry and going to his mother, hugging her and getting a kiss, before going to his father and hugging him.

Harry stood there and fidgeted with his sleeve. He didn't know what to do next. Should he initiate a hug with his grandparents? Or should he wait and see what would happen? Even though he could better deal with being touched, it was still uncomfortable and he still fought not to pull away or flinch at times.

He was also unsure about how to feel about them or their relationship. They were Severus' parents. They'd never acted weird in the past with him and had never treated him differently from Sydney, Evan or Dale. But he still found these thoughts running through his head. He hated that he was so unsure of things. It was irrational to think his knowledge of being adopted by Severus, and not biologically fathered by him just seemed to set him off balance, not just with his parents, but with everyone else as well. And he hated it but he didn't know what to do about it.

His grandmother made the decision for him when she stepped in front of him and pulled him into a hug. She held him for several moments and Harry was glad when she finally released him. She held his arms and took a good look at him. "You look well, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry answered with a smile. He knew she had to be lying. He still hadn't fully recovered from his kidnapping. He knew he had dark bags under his eyes from the sleep he was unable to get because of nightmares and that he still had some weight to gain back. But thankfully the bruising and his hands had healed up.

Finally she let him go and his grandfather stepped up also pulling him to a hug. He too, took a good look at him before patting him on the back and whispering in his ear that they were glad he was okay before pulling back. Dale asked if they were excused and after receiving a nod from their mother he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the room while talking about his time with their grandparents.

Rose Marie Snape wiped her hands on her apron as she watched her grandchildren leave the room. She was a short woman, who reached just over five feet in height and had long dark grey hair which was currently pulled into a bun. She had been eager to see her eldest grandchild, Harry, since she'd learned of his recovery; but on her sons request has stayed away giving Severus and Lily time alone with Harry.

When Severus had flooed to their home, his childhood home, and told them of Harry's recovery, she had been relieved. She had wanted to march right to Hogwarts and see him personally but Severus had managed to convince her not to. Then when he'd come home she'd immediately requested they come over to dinner, or even she and Severus' father, Edward Samuel Snape, go over to their sons home. Again, Severus deterred them from this saying Harry needed time at home with them to adjust and heal some. He had promised to fire-call them to tell them how Harry was coping and he did every two days.

Finally, just two nights earlier Severus had fire-called asking if they could come over to retrieve Dale, who had been staying with them since Harry's rescue, and she had asked if they could all come over for lunch and possibly even dinner. He'd agreed that maybe it was time for Harry to see them.

Turning to Lily she smiled. "I'm helping Belle with lunch at the moment, would you like to help?" Lily nodded eagerly.

Belle was the Snape's house elf. She looked like most house elves, except that she was very happy. Most house elves were not treated kindly, but to the Snape's, she was just like a member of the family. Rose would often help her with the cooking. She enjoyed just spending time with Belle and talking about everything and anything. Lily, who liked to help when she visited, liked helping for much the same reason. To them, Belle was a good friend and they always had a good time with her. Rose knew Belle was looking forward to seeing Harry too.

She'd had a large part in raising Harry, Evan, Sydney and Dale and took anything concerning them to heart. Rose remembered when she'd broken the news to Belle of Harry's kidnapping. Belle's reaction had been very similar to theirs; she was devastated and worried sick about him. Rose hadn't seen Belle happy until they'd been able to tell her the great news that Harry had been found, and Belle's bright blue eyes had radiated happiness. Belle, much like herself and her husband, had been very eager to see Harry.

Lily nodded and followed Marie from the living room into the spacious kitchen and took the offered apron.

* * *

Severus followed his father into the potion's room. Earlier, when he had fire-called them, his father had asked if they could discuss the Wolfsbane potion. Severus knew that wouldn't be all they would discuss though. And he was right; after almost half an hour of discussing the potion and its ingredients, Edward had changed the topic, asking about his eldest grandson.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'How is Harry doing?' His father had asked. Swallowing, he answered. "Physically he's almost recovered. All of his bruising and marring have healed; but I suppose you noticed that he is undoubtedly tired and still underweight." It wasn't a question and Edward nodded before speaking.

"Yes, I had noticed. Is he eating? How has he been sleeping?" Edward's eyes showed nothing but concern and worry.

Severus perched himself at a nearby bench across from his almost identical looking father, though noticeably older, who sat in an identical bench. For wood, they were quite comfortable. But they definitely weren't for potions that took a long time to make. For that, Severus knew his father had chairs stored in a nearby closet. Both were leaning against hard wood work tables made for potions. His father had had the tables ever since he was a child, and they showed the years of use through the marks they bore. But they were nonetheless very good tables. Nothing but the best for the art of potion making, his father always said.

"He eats; though not nearly enough for a teen-age boy. He doesn't rest enough. He constantly has nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Edward repeated. "About his captivity?" Severus had told him of the details they knew about Harry's abduction and subsequent captivity, but he doubted they knew of all of it. He also knew the boy had yet to discuss more of it then was necessary.

"I believe so, yes." Severus answered tiredly. He was frustrated that Harry wouldn't tell him or Lily about them. But he didn't want to force the boy to talk. Harry had been so distant this year and he didn't want to risk further distancing Harry from them.

"Have you tried getting help for him?" Edward asked. "I know you have said he refuses to speak with you. It may help."

Severus shook his head. "I asked him during a discussion after he learned he was adopted, but he got really upset and refused the idea all together. He said he doesn't want to speak to some stranger about everything."

"He needs to tell somebody."

"I know." Severus answered closing his eyes tiredly. He'd thought about this so many times, he'd lost count.

"If he doesn't discuss what's going on with him it could escalate into something more serious," Edward stated again, closely watching his son. Severus nodded again, beginning to feel like one of those dogs that bobbed their heads at motion, that Lily loved so much.

"I know. Believe me, I know." And he did. Being a teacher, and a Slytherin teacher at that, he had come across his fare share of students with problems. He knew the possible consequences of not getting your feelings and emotions out in some way. And it absolutely terrified him that his son may eventually be driven to some self-destructive method of dealing.

* * *

"Where do you think they've gone?" Lily asked after almost an hour of working with her mother-in-law and good friend, Belle.

Marie didn't even have to ask who she was asking about. "Likely to the garden's. Allen has been building a tree house for Dale and he's been very excited to show it off."

Lily smiled. Allen was the elder Snape's grounds keeper and had worked for them for years. He was always doing projects around the house and had been trying to get herself and Severus to agree to him building a tree house or fort around their home, but they'd said they were quite happy with how things were. Allen was probably ecstatic to have been able to build the tree house at the elder Snape's.

"I noticed Harry seemed somewhat skittish," Marie said as she put a bowl in the ice box to cool.

Lily sighed and turned from the window to face her mother-in-law. "After he was found, he could barely even handle Severus or I touching him. He would pull away or flinch. He's gotten better at it though. He still flinches but not nearly as often as he was. He will mostly flinch if it's an unexpected touch."

Marie nodded in acknowledgment. She hated that her family was going through this. She knew her son and daughter-in-law were very worried for their eldest son. She knew Harry was dealing with a lot. And she knew Evan, Sydney and Dale were confused about what was going on. She just hoped and prayed things would work out. At least, Harry had returned home alive to them.

* * *

Harry followed Dale through the thick gardens surrounding the Snape manor. They were headed toward the small forest near Snape Manor and would have already been there had Dale not needed to show him everything he found interesting on the way. Harry didn't mind though. He was enjoying himself.

"Har! Look!" Dale called, pointing to a calico cat that was busy cleaning itself under a berry bush. Harry smiled. It was Allen's cat. The cat had originally been their grandparents but had fallen in love with Allen and would follow the man as he worked around the manor. If he remembered correctly, the cat's name was Sammy. After Dale finished petting the cat, they continued on their way toward the forest. Finally reaching it after another five minutes, Harry followed Dale toward the tree house.

"There!" Dale again pointed to where the tree house was. Sure enough, a wooden structure stood on the thick branches of the large trees. Harry knew the tree house and the surrounding and supporting trees were spelled to be stronger then most trees and the tree house was magically stuck to the trees. Their grandparents, nor Allen would take any chances of something going wrong and someone getting hurt around the tree house. Dale led Harry to the ladder and they climbed up to the top and into the tree house.

Harry was surprised by how nice it actually was. It was apparently spelled to be larger then what it looked like from the outside, much like the tent he had stayed in when he went with the Weasley's to the Quidditch match before fourth year. The tree house had carpeting, two windows, one of which allowed them to see the manor, there was a small book collection in a small book case, lots of art supplies scattered around and a few pieces of artwork decorated the walls, and there was a cabinet that undoubtedly contained snacks.

"This is very nice," Harry said, sitting down in one of the bean bag chairs. Dale beamed proudly.

"Allen helped me get things ready in here, and Sarah has been up most of the week too," Dale informed him as he sat down across from Harry. Sarah was the neighbor's five year young daughter, who Dale would often spend time with when he came to their grandparents.

* * *

When Harry and Dale finally headed back to the manor, lunch was ready so they all went out to the back and had a nice lunch at a nearby pond. The day was sunny, though not really warm, but comfortable enough so long as they wore a jacket or sweater. Lunch was pleasant and they all had a good time.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent just being with each other. The adults took rounds at chess and discussing the upcoming Christmas holiday and new year. Harry and Dale played exploding snap and then they played with a coloring book.

Dinner was spent in the dining room where they had a wide variety of food. Harry knew his grandparents and parents were not pleased that he didn't eat more then half a plate of food, but he was thankful that nothing was said.

That evening again found them all sitting around in the den. Harry knew they would be going home soon because it was almost Dale's bed time.

"Harry?" The said boy looked up to see that his grandfather wanted to see him. Edward stood and motioned for Harry to follow him. As Harry left the room, he could sense everyone else's eyes on him and he knew they were also wondering what his grandfather wanted to discuss.

Edward led Harry into his office before motioning for him to sit. Immediately Harry was on edge. Obviously, his grandfather was serious about whatever he wanted to talk about and it was likely about recent events, and he did not want to talk about it.

"So, Harry," Edward began as he sat across from Harry and placed his hands in his lap. "How are you really doing?" Harry would have snorted because of his grandfather's bluntness, but he knew where this was leading.

"I told you, I'm fine," Harry answered guardedly. He loved his grandfather. He really did. And he knew he was just trying to help. But why couldn't he leave him alone and let things be?

Edward didn't seem at all surprised by his answer and just sighed. "Harry, you and I both know that's not true." He put up a hand to stop Harry from interrupted when he opened his mouth to do just that. "You are not fine. I know it. I know you know that I know it. And I know that you know your parents know it. We are all concerned about you."

"I know," Harry answered quietly. "But I'm okay."

"No, Harry, you are not." Edward repeated. "You are nowhere near fine." Again Edward stopped Harry from interrupting and he could see the younger boy's annoyance, but he ignored it for now. "You aren't resting enough. You are not eating enough. I am aware that you are dealing with a lot at the moment, but something needs to be done."

"No, it…" Harry began but his grandfather interrupted.

"Yes. Yes it does." Edward sighed before continuing. He hated doing this. But he knew something had to be done. He didn't want to see Harry hurt any more then he was. "Your father has told me that you refuse to seek help, either from your parents or another adult. I know you aren't keen on the idea, but I would like to offer. I know a good psychologist…" He stopped when Harry abruptly stood.

"No!" Harry almost yelled. "I do not want to go to some stranger to talk. I do not want to talk about anything." He hissed before turning on his heel and heading out of the room. Edward also stood and followed.

"Harry!" He called, trying to get his grandson to stop but Harry ignored him and continued out the door and down the hall. Edward reached the den room just as Harry flooed home. He could see the green flames go back to their normal color, telling him Harry had left. Marie, Lily, Severus and Dale looked at him in wonderment and curiousness.

So he answered their unasked questions. "I tried to get him to talk."

"I'm guessing he didn't," Severus said quietly.

Edward shook his head. "No. I offered the option of contacting a doctor for him to speak to, but he angrily left. He didn't even want to hear me out after that." Both Lily and Severus nodded, already aware of their son's feelings on that.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized. He felt guilty now. He hoped he didn't make things worse; he most surely hadn't wanted to get Harry angry at him.

Severus nodded and patted him on the back reassuringly. "That's alright. Thank you for trying," Lily continued.

"We'll talk to him when we get home." Turning to Dale, she asked him to gather his things.

Ten minutes later, they flooed home and Severus set out to find Harry while Lily got Dale and his belongings to his room. Severus wasn't angry at his father for attempting to get their son help. He appreciated it. And he wished Harry would at least consider the option and give it a try. But for some reason, he was adamant.

"Harry?" Severus asked, looking in his son's room. He had already checked most of the house without finding his son. Crossing to the bathroom he knocked.

"Just a sec!" Severus sighed in relief at hearing Harry's voice. Moments later, the door opened and Harry looked at him. Severus' brow creased in concern. Something was odd, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Harry didn't look different per-say. He didn't look angry as expected but there was something in his expression that caught Severus.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked after staring into his son's face for several moments trying to discern what was going on, with no luck.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," though Severus still had his doubts. There was something not right. He could feel it, but he didn't know what it was.

"Come on. Why don't we go downstairs?" Severus suggested.

"Why? Can't I just go to my room?" Severus immediately knew what Harry was trying. He wanted to be left alone and avoid what ever his Dad wanted, but Severus had no intention of allowing that.

"You can after we've talked."

"Talked about what? If it's about why I left like that…I'm sorry. I just had to get out."

"Well, I would like to know what happened with you and your grandfather," Severus lied. He hated to lie, but he wanted to speak with Harry.

"Didn't he tell you after I left?" Severus shook his head. By now, they had reached the living room and both were sitting on the couch. "Well," Harry began, though Severus could see him fidgeting with his sleeve. "Nothing really happened. He wanted to call some therapist and I told him I don't want to talk to one. That's it."

Severus sighed, desperately hoping his son wouldn't blow up at him suggesting this; though he knew the possibility of that was slim to none. "Maybe it would be a good idea."

"What?! No!" Harry hissed, looking almost panicked. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Harry," Severus said quietly. "You could just try it. Just give it a few months and if you don't want to after that, we won't force you." He cast a prayer to anyone who might be listening that Harry might agree. But from the look on his son's face, he knew that it was a 'no.'

"No, Dad! I do NOT want to go to some doctor!" Harry stood and attempted to flee up the stairs, but Severus grabbed his wrist preventing him from getting far. He was surprised when Harry let out a hiss, as if in pain. He hadn't grabbed the boy hard enough to hurt him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked panicked. His emerald eyes, identical to his mothers, shown fear. But fear of what? Why did it hurt him when he grabbed his wrist? What was wrong.

"It – It's nothing." Harry stammered out, turning around and running up the stairs. Severus closed his eyes in thought and opened them again when he heard a door slam shut upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked from the bottom of the stairs. Severus shook his head.

"I don't believe so." He made his way toward the stairs. "I'm going to talk with him. Can you keep Dale busy?" At her nod he continued up the stairs behind her and split up going towards Harry's room.

Raising his hand he knocked lightly on the door. Waiting a few moments and receiving no answer he turned the knob and opened the door and stepped inside. Harry's bedroom was a typical teenagers bedroom. Posters of favorite movies and music bands lined the walls, a desk stacked with books and papers was by the right wall, the bed was placed at the back wall, and the room was definitely not neat and tidy.

Severus located Harry sitting at the desk, doing his best to ignore his father's presences in the room.

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry sounded annoyed.

"Is your arm hurt?" Severus asked carefully.

"No."

"Please turn around and face me." Severus asked, though there was an edge to it that meant he was serious. Harry slowly pushed his chair away from the desk and turned the chair so he was facing his father. He seemed resigned.

"Is your arm hurt?" Repeated Severus. He hoped Harry wouldn't make this any more difficult then it had to be.

"No," Harry repeated. He really hoped his Dad wouldn't push this. This was his business. His secret. He didn't want anyone else knowing.

"May I see your arm?" Severus asked gently, eyes pleading to Harry to allow him. He sighed as Harry shook his head. If this was what he thought, then he knew it would be difficult to get the boy to show him. But he needed to know and he wouldn't leave the room until he found out.

"I'm fine!" Harry insisted. He could see that his Dad was desperate to see his arm. But He didn't want him to. Things were already so crazy and this was the way he dealt with it. If his secret was discovered, then they would force him to stop and he didn't know what he would do then. He needed this. He also knew they would keep a closer eye on him if they knew his secret. They would probably think he wanted to kill himself too, but he didn't.

"No, Harry you're not."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm fine. I am!" Harry hissed, green eyes shining with anger. He was fine. Sure he was confused, but after everything that had been happening, he had a right to be confused. But how could he get everyone to understand that?

"Harry, you are not 'fine.'" Severus said determindly. "You may think you are, but you're not. Your mother, myself, your grandparents, even your teachers can see that you're struggling to deal with everything. And that is not something to be ashamed of or embarrassed of. None of us think any less of you because if it." Severus paused. Here came the hard part. "But I believe you are finding a way to cope that isn't healthy."

It took everything Harry had to keep his expression neutral. _He knows!_ His mind screamed, and he was terrified. He didn't want him to know. He didn't want anyone to know.

"Harry, please let me see your arm," Severus was pleading.

"You'll make me stop." Harry said, shaking his head and pulling his arms tighter to himself. That was all the confirmation Severus needed to know that his suspicions were true. Looking at Harry and the obvious fear his son was feeling, he almost wanted to leave it be and let his son have this small bit of control. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had no idea how far his son had injured himself, and he needed to know. He couldn't let it get worse. But he also knew there was no quick fix to it.

"Harry, please." He held out an arm to Harry silently, asking him to allow him access to his arm. After several moments of staring at his father's outstretched arm, Harry reluctantly held out his arm and held his breath as his father grasped it gently and pulled up his sleeve.

Severus couldn't help but gasp as he saw the cuts on Harry's arm. He pushed the sleeve further up and sat they went almost to the elbow. Grasping the boys other arm he pushed the sleeve up and saw similar marks marring the skin. Thankfully they weren't very deep, but some looked fresh. Thinking back, he realized Harry had to have done them in the bathroom when he'd come home from Snape Manor. That would explain how he'd felt something was odd. How long had Harry been using this to cope? Had it ever gone further? Was this the only place the cuts existed? Many questions ran through his head. Glancing up at Harry, he saw the boy staring intently down at his legs. He was very tense.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly letting go of Harry's arms and leaving the room. Going into the bathroom he began to gather a few potions.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked from the doorway. Looking at her, Severus could see the concern and a little fear there. Sighing, he shook his head.

"He's hurting himself, Lils," Severus answered quietly. Her eyes opened in surprise and he saw that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She followed him into Harry's room and stood at the foot of the bed while he sat down on the bed across from Harry. Harry had pulled his arms back to himself.

"Harry?" Severus asked, holding his hand out again for his son's arm.

"I don't want them healed," Harry's voice was chocked and he seemed ready to cry but was holding it back.

Severus nodded. "Okay, I won't heal them. But I do need to clean them." He wished he could heal them, but many of the children he had dealt with didn't want their injuries healed. And many of those whose injuries were healed, would injure themselves as soon as they got the chance. In his experience, it was best to not heal them and deal with the situation as best they could.

After several moments of consideration, Harry finally held out an arm. Severus saw a quick motion to the right and saw that Lily had covered her mouth with her hand. Making eye contact, he could see that she was horrified at what she was seeing. Quickly, he averted his eyes back to Harry's arms and got one of the potion vials out.

After disinfecting the wounds, also checking how deep they were as he did this, he gently massaged light healing salve into the cuts. It wouldn't quickly heal them, but it would allow them to heal slightly quicker then they would heal on their own. He then wrapped both arms in gauze. Everyone stayed silent throughout the process. Finally, when Severus had finished with Harry's arms, Lily asked if Harry was hungry or thirsty. Severus knew she has only asked so that she could have something to do. "No, thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Are you tired?" She asked kneeling down so she could see his down turned face. After a moment, he nodded. After gathering his pajamas, he went to the bathroom to change. "Is there anything I can do?" Lily asked her husband.

"Can you please get a Dreamless Sleep drought?" She quickly left the room. Severus looked up as Harry reentered the room. He dropped his clothes in the dirty clothes pile and went toward the bed. Severus pulled the covers down and waited until Harry had laid down before pulling them back up over him.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked. Severus sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Let's talk about it after you've rested some, okay?" At Harry's reluctant nod, he unconsciously reached up and ran a hand through his son's long wavy hair. He gave a small smile of reassurance to Harry when he gave a small flinch. He hated that Harry was dealing with all of this. No one should have to deal with everything his son had dealt with, and was still dealing with.

Lily reentered the room with a vial in hand and handed it to Severus, who uncorked it before handing it to Harry. "Dreamless Sleep, huh?" Harry asked quietly before downing it in one gulp. Severus took the now empty vial and placed it on the desk. After several moments Harry could no longer keep his eyes open. Lily reached up and began running her fingers through his hair.

When Harry was little and was upset about something they would often run their fingers through his hair. It always seemed to calm him; at least it did before his kidnapping.

After several moments his breathing evened out and they knew he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello again everyone!! I hope you all had wonderful Christmas' and whatever holiday you celebrate!! I hope you also had a wonderful New Year!! My New Year's night was spent at home watching the ball drop in New York. But I love that! It's a lot of fun to watch!! Very pretty too, with all of the colors. And can you believe all the people that go to see it personally?! Wow!

**January 10,2007**

**Note: Hello everyone. I don't know when my next update will be. A family member was recently hospitalized and is not expected to make it. I'm hoping otherwise, but things are crazy and really, writing is my last priority. I have no idea when I will be able to update, but I may be able to give small updates, either on my family member's health, possible update times, or anything of that nature on the forum. They will be scarce, but I will try and keep you informed. You must be a member to see the full forum. The URL can be found on my profile page. **

Okay, a few notes on this story:

The Tree House: Who wouldn't want a tree house like that when you were a kid? I think Dale and his friends will have lots of fun in it!

Grandfather Edwards 'talk' with Harry: Okay, first off let me clear this up. He's not trying to be mean or anything. He just wants to help Harry. It hurts him to see what Harry is going through and he thinks Harry needs help very soon. He didn't want to hurt Harry or anyone. He just doesn't want to see his family, the people he cares about, hurt.

Harry's Secret: Well, it is finally out! And it isn't over yet.

Taking so long to update: I'm sorry about that! Really I am! I had half the chapter written at one point, but my computer somehow deleted the file. I tried many times to rewrite the chapter, but was never in the mood. I hate having to retype things. So I went and typed Nightmares Come True. I will try and get the next chapter of Harry Snape out sooner. I hope this chapter is long enough for now.

And since my story recommendation was so popular last time and most of you seemed to like it, I figured I would continue to post recommendations.

Title: _The Slytherin Aid_ (same author that wrote _Harry's Saviour_, which is another great story.) I would check the authors name, but is taking forever to load!


End file.
